Decisions Made
by AcamWriter
Summary: The story picks up where the movie ends. Dastan believes that if she can fall in love with him in the time swept by sand, it can happen again. However, for Tamina, it is harder to accept the hand that fate has dealt her. With the secret of the dagger possibly shared with the Hassansins by Nizam, Dastan and Tamina has to protect the Dagger of Time and the people while dealing with
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I wrote after about ten years! I missed writing and hope to share with you all. Please review and I look forward to comments. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 1**

Tamina looked out from the council room at her city. Smoke was still rising from the ruins of the Eastern Gates and she could hear the cry of women as the dead are discovered. She squeezed her eyes shut trying in vain to remove herself from feeling. She needed to be a rational leader now.

In two days and without warning her city attacked, her people killed, the Dagger of Time had been lost and as swiftly, her attackers asked for forgiveness and her hand in marriage with the Dagger returned. It was his eyes she could not forget, the way he looked at her. Logic told her that he just met him and that longing in his eyes cannot be.

"Princess," the eldest councilman brought her back, "the Persians await your answer for the proposal."

"What message did the eagle bring about Koshkhan?" she turned.

"He has got to know of Alamut's alignment with Persia. The Persian invasion also showed the world that she can be invaded, my Princess."

"We have Persia on our side now," she reassured more herself than the councilman as she sat down at the head of the table.

"We have Persia being apologetic at the moment your Highness. They will leave and be preoccupied with their empire. Alamut is too strategic, too precious and too tempting for Koshkhan to not have. They do not fear God Princess and will not be as restrained as our invaders now. Friendship and promise of engagement will not bind Persia to us."

"But marriage will," she said with her eyes cast down, "faster the better."

Silence filled the room. "Marriage," she thought out loud "to a Prince who is not born but made noble."

The old councilman moved closer to Tamina. "Your highness, Prince Dastan is as much a son to King Sharaman as much as Prince Tus and Garsiv. With the other two princes you would be one more in their hordes of wives. For Prince Dastan, you would be his first wife. This is a wise decision your highness."

Tamina knew what she had to do even though she sat there thinking. It was an easy decision, a decision already made when Prince Tus offered. Marriage. It crept up on her as the invasion itself.

"Where is the Lion of Persia and his brothers?"

"Prince Tus and Garsiv are at the Persian camp my Princess. Prince Dastan however," he hesitated.

"Prince Dastan what?" she asked annoyed.

"Prince Dastan and his men are helping with the clearing of the city your highness. He has not left or slept since." As soon as the words left the lips of the Councilman, Tamina's lips parted in surprise. Humility in a warrior was unknown and she did not want to look impressed.

Tamina exhaled. "Send word to Prince Dastan that the proposal has been accepted and terms of marriage will be discussed tomorrow. And do make it sound more gracious than my words." With that she left. Marriage was also the talk in the Persian camp.

"Here he comes, the Lion of Persia and the Queen of Alamut," Garsiv joked as Dastan walked into the royal tent.

"Queen of Alamut?" Dastan asked puzzled.

"Well you saw her! There is no submissive bone in her body. Only way this marriage will work is if you become the woman in it!" he pated Dastan on his back as Tus joined in the laughter.

"Marriage? Wha..She accepted? Princess Tamina?" His eyes lit up and corners of his mouth curled into a smile.

"Oh look at this one, in love are you Dastan? You got to breach the wall of her city and now you get to breach her wall!"

"Hey a little respect Garsiv, she is my wife to be and a princess," Dastan protested.

"Ah young love! Let us see you on your third wedding," Garsiv continued.

Tus knew that this was the time to take the reins. "Settle down you both," he said, "we will be discussing the terms of marriage tomorrow. Father has sent word to continue with the marriage preparations. He still cannot fathom what has happened. But he is happy Dastan of the marriage to the Princess of Alamut."

Dastan looked at the high tower from the camp knowing that she will be sleeping. The camp was quiet and the moonlight lit up his way. He could not wait the few hours to see her, the fear that she may not be real, that this is all a dream was too much to bear. Every time he closed his eyes, he sees her falling, her cry piercing his heart. However, soon she will be his wife and he will be there to protect her no matter what.

Tamina could see the Persian camp from her balcony. The moonlight coloured the desert in a silver hue and it was so distinct from the Alamutian amber glow. That what Persians are anyway, she thought, all shrivel and angry most of the time. But the prince...she is brought up to know the ways of the gods. She knows fate and destiny. So she cannot deny the feeling the prince is placed in her life by the hand of god itself. Tomorrow marriage would be fixed, within a week, she would be his wife. The man she knows nothing of will be the one who would know her intimately. It frightened her but this is her duty, she will do this for her people. They must be protected and this is what will. She could not sleep that night and neither did Dastan. She was terrified and he longed to see her face again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The marriage council was new to Dastan. Marriage was not on his mind in the past and did not agree with marriage being a mere business deal but this was the Persian and Alamutian royal tradition. He needed to pick his battles. Tus has gone through the standard terms with the negotiator. They have to give the princess the lead since they are the one in wrong. "This is like a terms of surrender discussion," Dastan commented to which Garsiv replied that marriage is indeed war perhaps worse.

He went into the beautiful Alamutian room, spacious, bright and so elegant. And there she was, with her head down and her veil covering her face up to her lips. She was here, it was not a dream. She was here. His heart stops, he gasps and looks at her. When marriage should be between the bride and a groom, here sits close to twenty men discussing his future. The first part on titles and riches just flew over his head. He was just frozen looking at her.

Tamina sat there, upright, barely moved and showed no emotion but from her thin veil, she could see prince Dastan's stare. He had not taken his eyes off of her. She motioned Asoka to her subtlety.

"Tell prince Dastan to stop gawking and pay attention', she said without moving from her pose.

Shielded by her veil, she traced Asoka's steps and the delivering the message to Bis. He smiled and whispered to Dastan who himself smiled and replied back. Asoka looked uncomfortable with the message he is to deliver. "Princess Tamina, I...' he hesitated. "Speak. Tell me his message," she demanded. "I was asked your highness to repeat it word for word. Prince Dastan said that if you did not want him to stare, you should not look so beautiful."

As soon as the words left Asoka's lips Tamina eyes shot up to see prince Dastan beaming and against her being she felt her smile which she killed off as she pressed her lips together. "Pay attention Dastan,' Garsiv warned, "They are talking about access to the princess." "What is that," he asked. Garsiv face said it all. "What access as in our marriage bed?" Dastan asked shocked. The only reply from Garsiv was a cheeky smile.

"The marriage will be complete with the consummation at the wedding night," the Alamutian councilman read. "The Prince shall have access to the Princess four nights to ensure she is with child within one year of marriage. After the child is born and one year old, the prince may take his second wife."

"What? Seriously?" Dastan interrupted in annoyance.

"If the prince Dastan wishes to extend access and..." Dastan cut him off, 'No it is not about the terms it is this...this discussion itself...'

"Caution Dastan," Tus whispered, "this is how it is done."

"No, this is not! Princess Tamina, may I please have a private audience with you?'

The whole room erupted in protesting whispers as Tus tried in vain to control Dastan. "This is not how it was done traditionally-you do not privately discuss your terms of marriage- it is just not done!" the councilman affirmed.

"Princess Tamina..." Dastan pressed.

Against her better judgment, Tamina instructed the head councilman to announce a recess so that prince Dastan could address her privately. She stood up amid louder whispers as she left to the garden as Asoka motioned Dastan to follow her.

As soon as they were in the adjoining courtyard Tamina turned towards Dastan fiercely and removed her veil. Her hair was tucked neatly with clips adorned with pearls. Her eyes big and brown like a doe, her alabaster skin glowing almost gold. Dastan just stood looking at her, his eyes growing soft with love.

"What do you think you are doing prince," Tamina questioned. "You march into my city, violate our sovereignty, apologise for it and now make a mockery of our ways!"

She resembled the old Tamina now- fierce, fiery and about to rip his heart off. "Tami…Princess Tamina, forgive me if I offended you but it was not my intention," he said with a calm tone.

"It was not your intension? You Persians always have those situations do you not? Oh we attacked your city, we were misled. Oh we did not kill your people, they fell on our swords," she scorned.

"Princess that is not what I meant. Let me explain," he implored and saw her calm down. "I do not want our future and marriage to be dictated to the very second. I want us to author our lives. I do not want some old man to tell me how or when I can access you! Like take you and flip you over."

"You will flip me over?" Tamina gasped shocked at the revelation.

"No, NO!" Dastan laughed realising that Tamina is not accustomed to jokes of this nature. "I want you and me to forge this marriage," he moved closer and looked into her eyes. "I am marrying you, for reasons beyond politics, and ask for something I do not deserve; your trust. You will be my only wife and you would be who I love."

Tamina's lips parted at the word love and her eyes darted between Dastan's eyes and lips. "You know me for a day Prince and you have such strong feelings of our future and I think you may have just declared your love for me. What am I to think alas a story written to bait me? For what I do not know," she replied.

"You believe in destiny. In my heart I know that it is destiny that brought us together. And who am I to disrupt the plans of the gods," he smiled.

Tamina was going to marry him but she also enjoyed the run around she can give him. This also presented with an opportunity to put forward her conditions.

"Since you bothered to make such fascinating stories, I will make an equal exchange with you. If you accept my two conditions," she proposed.

"As long as it is not my manhood on a platter," he joked as she flashed a sarcastic smile," please do tell Princess."

"One- we marry without delay, as soon as the ceremony is prepared. Two - our marriage remain a secret outside the walls of this palace. My people are in morning and it is distasteful for me to marry the man who put them will remain as so until a suitable time arises. In return, you get to have your amusement with marriage and regret the decision in a couple of years."

Dastan laughed. She does not seem to let go of a fight even though she is winning. "Agreed and you will not regret this Princess."

"I better not my Prince or I will have your head!"

It seems that convincing Tamina was the easy task as explaining to Tus about the new terms while Garsiv made suggestive jokes was more than he can handle. This was a good choice he stressed- Father mourns for the loss of Nizam, Garsiv is to make a union again in a few months and people of Alamut will be more tolerable to Persia when the dead is buried. With the King now in the Persian camp, Dastan made his appeal again to him.

"Dastan listen to me, this marriage is too soon for you to decide on terms such as being the only wife and a secret one at that. You are infatuated with her beauty, this intoxication will end and you will be left with regret of all the women you did pass by for one beauty," the king said as he held Dastan's shoulder.

"I have never doubted your judgment, Father. As you taught me, I listen to my heart and what I should do has never been so clearer to me. If what prevents you from your agreement is the fear of my regret, I assure you father I have none. Please give me your blessings," Dastan implored.

King Sharaman was a man of God. By human measures, this was too rushed and, for royalty and its privileges, it was simply stupid. However, here stood Dastan, he has never asked for anything back from him his whole life. He dedicated his life to service of the crown. Why did this look right even the eyes of the King?

"I give you my blessings my son. Know the value of this marriage and what a jewel you have in the Princess," King Sharaman said as he hugged his son.

Two days. That's all the time Dastan had to wait before Tamina and he would be married. He has not seen her since the terms of marriage was decided and to see her as his bride was too much for his heart to bear. Time moved so slow with two days feeling like two weeks for Dastan. For the princess, she felt like a lamb led to slaughter. She grew uncertain and nervous at the thought of her wedding night- how he would touch, hold her and enter her. She knew nothing of the topic extensively, no mother to advise her and no friends to gossip with. What is she to do, ask her councilmen? The giggling of her handmaidens did not help. In their minds everything the princess did ultimately involve the wedding night! But all of them and others were sworn to secrecy under the pain of death. Therefore, they needed their amusement and this was harmless enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It did not look like what a wedding in Alamut should. No streets were decorated, no flowers raining from the skies, no dignitaries from faraway lands with gifts of gold and no cheering crowds. It was just another day in Alamut but for Tamina, her whole world will change. The matter with a secret wedding is that it had to take place in the shadow of the night with no grand banquet to follow.

The high temple was empty save two high priests whose chanting filled the air already saturated with sandalwood incense. A figure draped in gold silk at still on a dais. While Dastan could not see her face, his heart stopped for a second in seeing her figure.

Dastan stood at Tamina's right flanked by his father, brothers and Bis. All banter and playfulness had seeped out of Tus, Garsiv and Bis who realised that this was actually happening. Moreover, they saw the longing and gentleness that had overtaken Dastan- this was the flamboyant, carefree and lack of a better word barbaric man dressed in fine silk now sincerely pledging his life to a princess who is far from his world. It was Alamutian tradition that the bride be veiled until the groom sets his eyes on her in the bed chambers. This however did not prevent Dastan from tracing her face through the ivory silk.

Tamina adorned an ivory robe richly worked with gold thread, crystals and pearls. It flowed down her slender figure and draped the floor around her. Fine jewelry covered her neck and hands making soft chimes at her every move. Dastan in his clumsiness around his goddess kept trampling the dress as he shifted oh his feet and at one point entangled his silk robe in Tamina's dress of pearls and stones. Bis had to come to his rescue as Garsiv used every ounce of strength not to laugh and Tus kept king Sharaman calm. Once offerings were made to the Gods, their right hands were joined. Dastan held her hand in his as if it was the most precious thing in the world and to him, she truly was. Tamina was more stiff and cold with no softness or feeling in her touch. As the chanting continued in the temple, the high priest started to bind the hands in cloth symbolising their bond. The end of the cloth would signify the end of their lives apart- they were husband and wife. As soon as it was over and before the cloth can be fully unwound, Tamina wriggled her hand out. She gestured the handmaiden to help her with her dress which was pooled at her feet. Still veiled, she turned to King Sharaman.

"King Shar...' before Tamina can finish, the King took her hands in his. "You are my daughter now. There should be no more formalities. I am a father to you now as you are a daughter to me."

It has been decades since anyone called her a daughter and Tamina jerked her head up at the words to look at the King. While all noticed her surprise, Tamina returned to her old form and continued "thank you for your kind words... I must retreat now" she said as she turned and walked off.

Dastan stood there stunned. "What the fuck just happened' Dastan exclaimed. "Language

Dastan! This is the high temple" King Sharaman reprimanded. "Sorry father, but seriously?'

They were lead out of the high temple after Tamina with Dastan still trying to see why Tamina left. They were married, were they not? Tus put a hand on Dustan's shoulder. "Congratulations Dastan. You are now a husband and will be King Consort of the holy city of Alamut. "Dastan smiled at the words as Garsiv and Bis wished him with embraces. "Oh stop looking Dastan,' Garsiv said with a smirk, 'your bride has left to your bed chambers to await you. You look for her now. Give it a year, you will do anything to get away."

For once, Dastan was unprepared and uninterested in a witty remark at Garsiv. Two words filled his head- bed chambers. His eyes caught the king's and he lovingly reached to Dastan. "My son, remember my advice from yesterday. Be well and be kind to her. I regret having to leave so quickly but I have to think of my people now. Persia, we are too fragile with what has happened as much as it pains me to leave my son, I must do so."

While the King spoke to Dastan, Garsiv stood behind the king making gestures of thrusting hips mimicking a sexual act. As the king embraced him, Dastan took the opportunity to gesture Garsiv-with his finger!

The Persian camp as decided was to leave that night itself leaving Bis and sufficient guards for Alamut and their prince. As they passed, Garsiv whisper to Dastan, "love you little brother but remember we brothers have a reputation to keep. Make sure your little pinky does not

disappoint."

Dastan was lead to the chambers which is now his. "Wait," he suddenly stopped, reached to a table and gulped a whole cup of wine and proceeded. He knew his decision but he also knew the longing he has in his heart for Tamina is going to overpower his mind.

At the same time, Tamina had been led to the chamber. It was her chamber before. Now it would be their chamber! This is where Dastan will visit, four nights a week as decided. She lifted her veil off with her hand, her bangles breaking the silence. The room seemed like it was lit with thousands of lamps giving it a beautiful amber glow. The wind moved the drapes at the opened balcony. Everything held in silence. She looked at the vast bed. The transparent canopy has been opened, jasmine streams rained from the four posters of the bed to the ground.

She was angry at her situation, she was desperate in her helplessness of this decision to marry and her fear of losing herself as a maiden to a man he knows of for two days. Tamina had decided that she would take the lead. Not be taken but lead so that she still felt that she controlled her own. Lost in her thoughts, Tamina barely heard the door being opened. She quickly stood next to the divan and placed her veil back. She took a deep breath, straightened her poise and chin up. She was determined not be the demure bride all and tradition expects.

Dastan stepped into the room and closed the door using that as a shield to close his eyes and whisper to himself to keep it together. As he turned, his eyes directly went to the figure standing at the right of the bed. He cleared his throat before saying in a low soft voice, "Hello Princess."

"Prince Dastan," she acknowledged.

"The ceremony was nice...did not understand anything, did not actually care as long as it mmm... it was you I was marrying, " he smirked.

Dastan started to walk towards Tamina, "it is you under that veil is it not? Or have I been tricked to marrying someone else?' he joked and stopped in front of her, so close that she can feel his breath and warmth on her skin. Her chest rose and fell fast and her jewelry chimed against each other as Tamina nervously shifted.

"We Alamutians keep our promises prince, unlike Persians who swore never to attack a holy city, 'she replied.

Dastan let out a laugh as that retort was proof enough it was in fact Tamina. "So will you ever remove your veil?"

"It is an Alamutian tradition to be veiled. The groom has to remove the veil of the bride in the alcove on their wedding night. It is to signify a new woman in a bride and her beauty only saved for her groom's eyes," she concluded.

"Well then," Dastan said as he touched the edge of the veil at the two sides, "who am I to defy tradition." As his hands touched the cloth, she shivered which was amplified by the jewelry moving. This was the moment she dreaded. Dastan sensed this and whispered, "Can I?"

"I do not know can you?" she said in a sarcastic manner which reassured Dastan that she is herself.

"May I Princess?"

Tamina nodded and held her head down to help the veil up. His heart was pounding not out of fear but his heart would for sure explode when he sees her-for the first time- as his wife. The veil peeled off revealing her face. Dastan exhaled with his eyes gleaming with love as his hands rested the veil behind her shoulders. Tamina's face practically glowed amber, her beautiful doe eyes framed by long lashes. Tamina remembered her promise to herself. She would not be taken. She looked up to meet his eyes piercing blue.

At that moment, it was she who was caught by surprise. His hair was combed away from his face and a blade had been taken to it. He was not the scruffy rough man who he was known to be. He was dressed in dull gold and ivory court to match her and looked so handsome. Tamina's lips parted to say something but her mind was completely blank. Dastan eyes traced Tamina's lips and the kiss they shared in the catacomb came into mind. He longed to hold her and kiss her again but that time was gone along with the sands. His head tilted and moved to capture her lips but before far, he stopped.

Tamina knew that the time had come for them to consummate their marriage. She moved away from Dastan towards the bed. "I have to remove my...my jewelry for y..you ...for us to," before she could complete her sentence Dastan stepped forward and gestured to stop.

"Princess you do not have to," he searched for words. 'You wish to have me as I am prince Dastan? Fully dressed?' Tamina snapped.

"No..no princess I do not want to have you," as soon as the words left Dastan' s lips he heard how ridiculous he sounded. However, it was too late to take it back and he can see Tamina go red with anger.

"You do not WANT to have me? You refuse me? I am the Princess and High Priestess of the Holy city of Alamut. You Persian should be so lucky to see my face and you dare to refuse me," she raised her voice with authority. Dastan raised his hands to calm her down.

"Princess my words did not convey the meaning I wished to express. Please let me explain," he approached her.

"Tradition expects us to consummate this marriage tonight. But as I told you, I did not want our life from the beginning to be dictated. I know how difficult this is for you. To be married off to the man who violated your city. You know me Princess for two days. But we will be with each other for days upon days to come."

He moved to her and took her hand in his. "I will wait for you, my Princess, until you share in your heart the same feelings I have for you. On that day and time we can be one," he brought her hand to his lips as she watched in surprise. "We unfortunately have to be stuck in this chamber tonight. You take the bed. I will take the floor," he concluded.

Tamina nodded and turned to leave to change in the adjoining chambers.

"Prince Dastan," she turned.

"Princess?"

"Thank you."

Dastan bowed his head as a sign of acknowledgement and waited till Tamina had left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, he exhaled deeply and bent down resting his hands on his knees.

"I deserve a decoration for not kissing you Princess," he said to himself and moved to sit on the bed. As he sat on the corner of the bed, the silk of his clothes and the sheets made him slide right off and he landed on the floor with a thud!

When Tamina came back in her night clothes, Dastan was already asleep on the floor using the lush carpet to sleep on. He has removed his coat; it was lying on the divan next to his boots. She looked at him rising and falling with each breadth, his linen tunic clinging to him. For the first time, she felt maybe this would work. She could not put her thoughts to it, but their union felt right and blessed by the Gods. He laid there so peacefully, calm and gentle. Tamina looked at his arms -muscular and ripped. Little did she know that he was pretending to sleep to make it easier for her.

Tamina moved the sheets to her surprise there was a red stain. She looked at it in disbelief and turned to Dastan to wake him. It is then she noticed the dried like of blood on his palm. It was clear to her then; Dastan has done this to avoid her shame of not consummation of the marriage or worse not being a maiden. She got into bed and laid her head on the pillow. The stress of the past days took over her and she drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dastan shifted in his sleep, his head jerking from side to side whispering Tamina's name. He woke up with a gasp from the same nightmare of Tamina letting go. The morning sunlight piercing his eyes and he squinted to find relief. In a second, his mind caught up to yesterday's events. He was in his marriage chambers with his wife- he cannot still fathom. He searched for Tamina, his wife, sleeping peacefully on the bed facing him. It was movement outside the door of women that brought him to realise that they will come in as usual for their princess. In one swift motion he grabbed his pillow and jumped on to the bed and under the covers stirring Tamina.

"Wh...," she tried to ask.

"Your maids," Dastan said as he cradled Tamina in his hands. She looked at him in disbelief that he would go through all this to protect her. As soon as they adjusted to their closeness, the handmaidens came in with their eyes caste down in order not to look at the young couple in bed. As they moved the drapes over the bed Tamina whispered to Dastan, "I must go, they will show you your way today."

As she got off the bed, Dastan's eyes traced Tamina's form. To him, she was beyond breathtaking. "Well that is indeed what you call a good morning" he muttered to himself. The page Asim came in for Dastan and led him to the changing rooms. As he left the maids undid the covers and their giggles were proof enough that his plan worked.

"You look familiar," Dastan said.

"I look very much like my brother. You have met my brother, your highness. His name is Asoka. You broke his arm at the siege into the city," Asim said. Dastan raised his eye browse at this new discovery and also noted how Alamutians still hold the scars of the attack.

"Well I hope he heals soon and do wish him well for me," Dastan tried to make amends. He was lead to the wash room with a bath as big as a pond. As they stood, Asim came forward to assist Dastan undress. "That is not necessary. I am...I will be fine on my own...I can undress myself. And wash myself. "

"As you wish, Prince Dastan. Please summon me when needed."

After his bath, Dastan insisted on his Persian attire although traditional Alamutian clothes were laid for him.

"Asim, where am I to meet Princesses Tamina after this?"

"You will meet her again at dinner, your highness," Asim replied.

"WHAT? Wh..Why am I not meeting her before? Does she know this?"

"It is as instructed by her, your highness. Princess Tamina will be at the high temple for prayers and for the council meetings. She will have her meals there. She will then rest her head in the afternoon and thereafter take up any concerns the citizens of Alamut has put forward. She will retire to her library and in the evening she will have meals with you and retire to pray," Asim ended calmly.

"Every day? Same thing? And she will not meet her own husband?" Dastan asked bewildered.

"Her Highness also enjoys tending to her garden," he replied.

"Take me to her."

"I am sorry your highness, we cannot disturb her highness at the High Temple. It is a sacred place to our people."

"My highness, your highness, her highness...now I have a headache!"

"Would you like me to call a healer you highness," Asim looked concerned.

"No I do not…I am playing around with you."

"I do not understand Prince Dastan," Asim said.

"Oh neither do I! Forget about everything I just said. I wish to go the Persian tent after my meals. It is no use waiting here to be summoned," Dastan said.

"Actually your highness, Princess Tamina has prepared your day..."

"Of course she did," Dastan said in annoyance, "let us hear it then."

"After your meals, Prince Dastan is to retire to the library where you will be guided on the rich Alamutian history and traditions. After afternoon meals and sufficient rest, your highness will be taken to the stables to choose a horse of your liking. The Council will then meet with you for cordial introduction."

"That is boring as hell. Get me an appointment with Princess Tamina NOW!"

While Dastan was in knots over the whole life laid out issue, Tamina was in deep thought over the matters of her city.

"So Koshkhan does not know about the powers of the Dagger of Time?" Tamina asked her Security Council.

"It seems not your highness. As the spy says, he is aware of the Dagger of Time but as a mere artifact. He seems to be more interested in why the Persian's attacked and why they accused Alamut of selling weapons to them," the councilman concluded.

"So this is a game of waiting. If Nizam has men who were supporting him in his scheme take word to Koshkhan, we might be in for another war, "Tamina's thoughts drifted, "I shall try to subtly in my conversations with the Prince Dastan try to uncover more on his uncle's treachery."

The head councilman stood up, "the marriage to Prince Dastan has improved our defenses. With Prince Dastan within our walls, no enemy will set foot without the wrath of the Persians on them. We have stationed over two hundred and fifty Persian soldiers as Prince Dastan's disposal bringing with them new strategies."

"But we need to be conscious of the enemy at our beds too. It is in fact Prince Dastan who took the dagger and returned it back to you. How are we to know that the Persians do not know of the Dagger of Time's power?" another councilman quipped up.

"I assure you my lord," Tamina smiled, "I will spill no secrets in my chambers. I am just married one day and I did this for my people. King Sharaman is a pious man and he will not touch our city. Our walls would have been safe if he had been here to guide the young princes. But the Persians do not know of the Dagger of Time. Else, no pious heart would be able to resist the power."

She trailed off for a bit before continuing.

"Keep me informed at all times of Koshkhan's movement and let us always pray for the man risking his life for our information and for the protection of our city. What order of business is...," before Tamina could finish, a message was passed to her by Asoka which gave her much annoyance, "Head Councilman, is my presence necessary for matters following?"

"No your highness. They are trivial matters which we will be able to discuss and conclude."

Tamina walked briskly to the eastern palace more from anger at being disturbed than urgency to see Prince Dastan. She walked right to the fountain in the courtyard and found it empty. Suddenly a hand with a flower appeared from the back.

"Good afternoon my wife," Dastan said as Tamina spun round to face him. She was beautiful as ever to him and the annoyed look on her face brought sweet memories of her from a time gone by. "What do you think you are doing Prince Dastan? Am I not to do my duties as a sovereign but stand here and amuse the Persian Prince who seems to have way too much time in his hands?"

"Actually because of you, I do have plenty to do thanks to your fabulous schedule and the nanny you have given me keeps me on my toes. Princess, if you are going to spy on me, use a more subtle spy than one of your formidable warriors. I have never seen so much waste of muscle just to draw my bath before," Dastan smiled, "it is quite flattering though that you think me so important that I have to be followed."

"Actually, I think you are quite delusional to think that we think of you in such high regard. Prince Garsiv I can understand, " Tamina said knowing from rumors, which she now know are not based on facts, that it was always those two competing to show off in battle.

"Ah rumors have reached you. Yet he is not called the Lion of Persia, now is he?" Dastan smiled.

"Lion of Persia? Must feel wonderful such a claim..."

"For destroying such an innocent city?" Dastan finished her sentence and laughed going back to another time where he had to escort the Princess to the King. Tamina looked at him surprised at how every word was out of her mind.

"I did it because I was misled to believe I was in the service of my King and his people. Our kingdoms have made amends have they not? Now you have me as a perpetual apology and it shows how fierce my loyalty is," Dastan said.

"Prince Dastan if I required you to kill the innocents to prove your loyalty, please kill me first," she said sarcastically. "Why have you disturbed me from my duties?"

"To tell you that as shocking as it is, I will see my wife only at dinner!"

"Oh stop being dramatic Dastan. Royal couples go days without seeing each other. Give it some time and you will hate the very sight of me."

"I do not think your highness that anyone in their right mind could ever hate your face," Dastan smiled as Tamina as she blushed.

"Your charms do not work on me Persian!"

"Then why do you blush, my princess."

"I am not your princess I belong to my people," she said as a matter of fact.

"I remember a very distinctive ceremony yesterday which made you very much mine."

"I belong to no one. I just married you. All this is very enjoyable but please do tell me why you wanted me here?" Tamina asked.

"We had a deal. You got your conditions and now I want you to meet mine," he continued, "I do not want to see you only for an hour. I want to meet you more, talk to you and be with you. I want to get to know you. I deserve it," he flashed a cheeky smile.

To Tamina, great opportunity now arose to achieve the objectives discussed at the council meeting-get close to Dastan and get information they need. But that did not mean that she needed to give in easy.

"Fine, two hours a day." she said.

"Six hours."

"Three hours," she bargained.

"Four hours with meals together," he put forwarded.

"Three hours with meals together and you get to choose the time. Final offer," she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Deal! You drive a hard bargain do you not," he laughed.

"I have had practice. Well since you wasted enough of my time, I will see you at sundown," Tamina turned and walked away. Suddenly, she turned, walked up to him and took the flower of his hand and just as swiftly turned and went on her way leaving Dastan with a bright smile.

First day of their meeting was uncomfortable to say the least. With too many people around them, there was only talk of weather, architecture and fountains with occasional stares at their plates. Where it was time for bed, Tamina looked nervously at Dastan as she knew she has to be with him in a bed chamber again. Knowing this, Dastan stood up and exclaimed that he would be in his own chamber tonight. "Four nights assigned, I would be with you every other day of the week," he whispered to her as she was escorted to her chambers, "gives you enough time to recover from the amazing Dastan, " he joked trying to lighten up the mood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For Dastan, nights were not easy. Some days he could sleep through but others, he wakes up in cold sweat at the nightmares of losing his family and worse not being able to save Tamina. However he looked forward to the days he will get to spend the hours with his princess. For over a week now, Dastan and Tamina had been going on the agreed schedule. he would pretend to sleep if it is a day to lie together hoping to makes it easy and for Tamina and when she is asleep, he would look at her especially when his nightmares which are all but true, , keep him up. They spoke endlessly about all topics but he felt Tamina avoid any discussion on the Dagger of Time and her order. For Tamina, this routine has morphed into her life, she did not see this as any special occurrence she needed the information and Prince Dastan had it. This was a contract that needed to be honored and a duty nothing more nothing less. Alas, they are only mortal and mortal plans are as perishable as their bodies. Soon, Tamina was feeling more drawn to the prince, waiting eagerly until they meet a fact so easily hid by the princess.

Dastan did not forget his duties in Alamut. Garsiv has sent his men to track the Hassansins and Koshkhan. He awaited intelligence and spent hours of his time in the Persian camp strategising for any attack. The fear that the Dagger of Time would be discovered and the wrath the warlord would unleash was too much. He also knew this was a secret he had to keep. Any word of Hassansins or Koshkhan's knowledge of the Dagger would send Tamina to returning it taking her life with it. Tamina noticed these worries in Dastan. They would be speaking to each other and suddenly sadness will take over his eyes and he would trail off. Several nights he has heard his muffled cries of her name which she never understood. 'Tamina', he says in his dream...the only time she hears him call her name void of any title. She found herself now interested in what Dastan had to say and began to miss his warmth when he was away from her.

The council meetings ended earlier than expected that day and Tamina decided to visit her chambers, perhaps change before meeting Dastan for lunch. "Where is Prince Dastan," she enquired and was told that he is in practice of sword craft outside the armour y. Tamina slowly stepped out alone through the library to the inner room where she can observe, unknown to him through the carvings of the window- the lion of Persia hunting.

Dastan stood on the sand in his attack stance, two swords in hand. He had no shirt on and his body, covered in sweat gleamed in the sun. "He is so tan," the princess thought, battle scars were worn as medals on his body. This time, his poor opponent was one of the palace guards. He maneuvered the swords in circular motion charging up to his opponent, each of the opponent's swipes caught so swiftly in his. There was a certain elegance and yet power in the way he moved, as he dodged, slid, leveraged off the wall. Tamina felt her lips part and her breadth quicken. He was indeed majestic. Yet he did not cling to his pride, showing the young guard better defense moves and gentle in practice. Call of duty brought Tamina from her prince to the real world and as she walked off, she counted in her heart now long it would be for her to set her eyes on him.

Another day, she had been looking everywhere for him as the allotted time he wished to see her has come until Asim informed that he was on the fig tree at the back garden.

"Under the tree you mean." Tamina corrected.

"No your highness, err...," Asim replied.

"At the tree?"

Asim shook his head.

"Oh gods!" she exclaimed as she walked to the garden and went under the umbrella of leaves of the massive fig tree.

"Prince Dastan?" she looked up searching for him. Suddenly he hung himself upside down on the branches using his bent knees to grip the branch.

"Hello Princess," he said to the startled princess.

"What are you doing on the tree Prince?"

"Climbing it...and the view is not bad" he said as he winked at Tamina referring to her cleavage. Tamina gave a sarcastic smile and covered herself with her headscarf.

"Prince Dastan, you must behave like a King and not a commoner, you are married to me the sovereign," Tamina exclaimed.

Dastan put a finger to his lips, "secret marriage shhhhhh," he said in a whisper making Tamina even more impatient at his antics.

"Do not mock me, I do not like it Prince Dastan!"

"Well the whole point of mocking is that the other person does not like it. The mocker has more fun than the mockee. I do not think there is such a word though," he stated.

"Fine, I am going. I have no time for games," she turned pretending to storm off.

"Okay, okay I am getting down," Dastan swung himself up and practically flew off the branch landed on his feet.

Tamina sat on the large swing on the tree and awaited Dastan to join him. He walked up and when close enough, "catch" he said and passed a fig to her.

"It is not washed," she said.

"It is fine. Just wipe and eat princess," he took a bite off the fig.

"Were you always like this? I mean climbing on trees and all?" Tamina asked as she looked at Dastan sitting by her.

"Trees, houses, fences, walls, furniture climbed it all and got punished by father. Once I tried this backflip on the library book shelves and knocked down all twenty. Gosh the scolding I received was phenomenal," Dastan laughed reminiscent of his young days at the palace.

"You had a wonderful childhood with the King. Do you remember your life before? Your family?"

"I did not have any family, I knew I had a mother but every time I try to picture her face, she becomes even more blur. I do not know who fathered me but the king has been more father to me than anyone ever could. I remember my days among the fleas and rats more than I want to. I had no food, no place to sleep, absolutely filthy most days, chased and scolded at every turn. I try to forget the feeling but keep the lessons so that i remember the poor beyond the palace. But my family is who I have now," Dastan looked at her, "you lost your family when you were very young princess?"

"My...my mother passed from sickness when I was six. My father never recovered...he died when I was nine. I can remember the caretaker carrying me away as I saw the cloth go over my father's face. I never knew family after that. Just councilors and people at my court," she trailed off with tears in her eyes, looking away to wipe them in secret.

However, she knew she had a duty to do. Over two weeks and there had been no moment where she could ask Dastan more about Nizam without being obvious.

"Gods favored you Prince Dastan. To give you a father, brothers an uncle..." she looked at him.

"Father, brothers-yes I was favored. But the uncle…he had everything a man could ever wanted love, family, respect. People die to attain them. But for Nizam...he wanted more. He wanted power. He failed to realise he always enjoyed power through family or maybe he just wanted to use it for his own," Dastan concluded.

"But why attack Alamut if he wanted power? Did he want to conquer her? There are so many easier targets and closer kingdoms which would have been easier for Persians to take over in one single swipe of your swords."

Dastan had been preparing for this day since time first reversed. It broke his heart to lie to the princess but it had to be done for the greater good.

"Father always spoke of Alamut and now it should never be touched. He knew that attacking Alamut would shift blame to Tus with me and Garsiv to follow. He planned to kill us all so there will be no heir and Father will never be able to live with that sadness. Persia's allies will turn on her and a good opportunity would arise to kill the king without suspicion or revolt by the people loyal to the crown."

"How did you know of his plan?" Tamina asked.

Dastan spoke again "The spy who supposedly intercepted the weapons sale never materialised and we, my men caught one of Nizam's men...in time. So Alamut was an innocent bystander just as hundreds of your people were...for greed and power mad man."

Dastan looked at Tamina looking for signs on her face which may show how his story as taken. She looked back at him and she did believe him. Finally she can put the council at ease.

"Well, something good did come out of tragedy- my marriage to you," he said in a cheerful voice.

"You are too soon to judge Prince Dastan. Who is to say that this will not be a bigger tragedy?"

He laughed at her remark. "So anyway, I do count myself blessed. From a boy with no family to a boy with three families; One with King and my brothers, one with Bis and my street friends and now, one with you," he clarified. Tamina tried in vain to hide the brush and smile that rose on her cheeks.

"I suppose my family is my people," Tamina thought out loud.

"And you are a great leader to them Princess."

"So I hear...except that a certain invasion lowered our merchants' revenues," she said as she looked at Dastan from the corner of her eyes.

"Princess, we are paying our penance. They left me as a sacrificial lamb. Wait, why did you say 'so I hear'? Surely you have seen the good you do and how happy your people are?" Dastan was surprised.

"Prince Dastan, I only leave my palace for journeys. Else my place is in the high temple in prayer and thoughts to better my people. I see the peaceful city from my palace and I meet the leaders of my people daily if I could."

As she concluded, Dastan got an idea for his time with her. Alas, his time with her is now done and they part again to meet at night for dinner and at the chambers. His time just divided into two now, time with Tamina and time waiting to be with Tamina.

The next day, he sent Bis to pass a message in writing to Tamina. Tamina never got Bis' name. Just kept calling him 'Dis' and after sometime, Bis decided he is not going to correct her anymore. He loved his neck more! The paper has requested Tamina to come to her stables in the evening with the plainest possible clothes. While Tamina changed, she tried to think of all possible activities Dastan had planned. It was Asoka who escorted her to him. When she questioned him, he simply said that all is well and she should enjoy herself.

"Is that the plainest dress you have?" he laughed as he saw Tamina come to his sight in a green dress. her head covered in a thicker scarf than her soft veil.

"Oh I am sorry Prince Dastan, I did not know I have to have costumes in hand to see you and make myself ugly. What is all this nonsense? What are we going to do today?" she questioned impatiently not out of excitement but out of annoyance at not being in on the plan. She hated that.

"My Princess, I do not think it will ever be possible to make that face ugly. You are going to set your eyes on something for the first time! Something majestic and beautiful and which you help raise," he exclaimed as if he was introducing a grand play.

Reading Tamina's expression of confusion, Dastan raised an eyebrow, "I know what you are thinking...no I am not taking my pants off," he joked as Tamina tried her best to keep a straight face.

"We are going on a tour of your city to see life as it goes by Princess," Dastan looked for reaction of excitement from the princess and he got a blank stare.

"Good luck convincing my guards to oblige," she said as she turned to go.

"You speak too fast my princess. Asoka and your personal guards have agreed to you visiting. They will be around you in plain clothing and we would only spend a few hours outside. This would be a great experience! "

"Very funny! Do not waste my time now Prince Dastan, I do not have the patience for games."

After much convincing, discussions and arguments, Tamina agreed to the plans of venturing out into her city. She felt her heart almost burst as she stepped out with Dastan away from her palace bounds. "Trust me," he whispered to her and she replied in humor, "you? The one who invaded my city? "

Looking around for the first time, Tamina saw beauty of her city, markets filled with produce, ponds with fresh water for travelers, friendly chatter with an argument here and there amongst friends meeting for afternoon meals. They stopped at many shops, bought sweets and ate them till their teeth hurt. They passed children playing, running through walls of faded paintings while mothers kept watch. The best surprise was Dastan having learnt history of Alamut so well that he was able to give commentary on everything including a rock which had no place in history but he made something up for both their amusement. Half the time, Tamina was looking at Dastan unable to believe he would do such a thing for her that she was not listening at all. The narrow passageway they were traveling through had a puddle too wide to walk around or jump over. Dastan, not stopping his history lesson, stood across the puddle, he warped his hand around Tamina's waist and carried her off the ground. Tamina in instinct draped her hands over his shoulders. For her, time moved slowly at this point. She was inches from his face and they have never been so close before with their bodies touching each other. He kept her safely on the other side as gentle as he picked up and unaware of her heart and the thoughts that arose in her mind, he escorted her to the palace.

Tamina continued to talk about her trip and her day endlessly to Dastan throughout their night meal and they retired to the balcony of their chambers even though it was not one of the days they are to be together but Tamina had so much to talk about and more than that, she did not want to be away from him. She hesitated at first but when it was time for him to leave; she suddenly said "stay".

"It is not an assigned day my princess," Dastan whispered.

"It does not matter...we are married and we simply sleep separately. It would not matter than we are within four walls?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with princess," he replied. They spoke endlessly with Tamina this time laying at the edge of the bed so that with a turn of her head she can look at him. Dastan laughed at how properly she sleeps, so prim and proper.

This turned into the habit and days which were assigned and not assigned were no more. They spoke while they lay there, Tamina on the bed and Dastan on the floor. Topics came easy at night especially about Alamut. Dastan inquired about her order. What was she a High Priestess of in simple terms?

"We believe that in Alamut lies the beating heart of all life. We protect it through prayers and our sacrifices," Tamina said skimming the more detailed information that would reveal the Dagger of Time.

"So you love all living things?" he asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes all."

"Including evil animals?"

"There are no evil animals! But yes including them...maybe not snakes. I am NOT fond of snakes," she thought out loud. Dastan remembered the time in the catacombs where she had saved him from Zolm by grabbing the serpent and turning against its own master. Now that same person is saying she cannot stand snakes!

"So you would not necessary touch a snake?" he asked.

"Why would I ever touch a snake? I told you I cannot stand snakes. I think they should stay away from me," she replied with annoyance in her voice.

"So if IF there was a situation where you had to grab a snake to save the one you love, would you?" he smiled as he put the question to her.

"Seriously, are you off your head?"

"I am just asking. Please may I have an answer?"

"Fine then! In an impossible situation where I have to grab a snake to save this illusive love of mine, yes I would," she said after a minute of contemplating.

At that, Dastan beamed knowing that what he knew in his heart all along was true- she did love him in that life and she will again one day.

Not all nights were peaceful and enjoyable Tamina kept in her heart her secret, of how he is unsettled in his sleep. One day the nightmares were too much for Tamina to ignore. Dastan was breathing out her name and squeezed his eyes in pain. Unwilling to leave Dastan to the horrors that he saw, Tamina rose and knelt beside him. She kept her hand on Dastan's shoulders and tried to wake him. "Dastan, Prince Dastan?" Suddenly, his eyes shot open and one swift motion he pinned her under his body and held a knife to her throat.

"Dastan it is me Tamina," she said hurriedly from fear at what just happened.

"What. .. Tamina? I am so sorry...it was...just instinct. ..I am so sorry," he apologized in disbelief.

This was the first time Tamina had a man on top of her and the sight of the handsome prince and warrior made her blush. Dastan eyes simply darted between her eyes and her lips.

"Dastan..." she said softly.

"Yes my princess?" he said equally gently.

"GET OFF ME!"

Apologising profusely, Dastan got to his feet as Tamina followed searching for her blanket to cover herself. He just as fast grabbed a cushion and covered his crotch. Dastan did not trust himself.

"You were having a nightmare. ..about me. You were saying my name," Tamina asked more from suspicion of this mystery than concern.

"Well if anyone sees their wife in their dream it would be a nightmare!" He tried to joke in vain but frustration in Tamina's face made him straighten up.

"Tamina, it is nothing. ..just dreamt that you and I ran into trouble in the city, bandits. The trip to the city would have left residue in my mind," he lied and she knowing the truth did not pursue it though it now created a doubt on Dastan's honesty towards her.

"Go back to sleep," he continued.

"It is almost dawn and sleep has left me. I will have an early start to my day," she replied and went away from the chamber leaving Dastan to play over his nightmare of losing her.

Tamina's concentration at the council meeting was not strong that day so much so that the head councilman had to bring her back from her thoughts twice. There has been no progress in Koshkhan's plans towards Alamut and it began to seem that the warlord had other places to conquer than punish a city for words against him. Unfortunately for the Princess and Dastan knew not of the Hassansins. Another thing both did not know was that they spoke their names without the formal titles from that day onwards and none noticed.

Garsiv has also sent word to Dastan that Koshkhan had been tracked and it does not seem that his interest lies in Alamut although the proximity was a concern. Hassansins were another story. They seem to disappear into the sands when they get close but they were to be stopped at all cost for the good of all people. Dastan refused to give up. As much he wanted this nightmare to be over he did not think it was this easy to get rid of Koshkhan or the Hassansins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As weeks faded into a month, Dastan and Tamina have surprisingly grown accustomed to each other. Tamina wondered why her heart was so willing to be with Dastan. She has never had any friends and looking back, every single conversation she has had in her life was one of a sovereign to her subjects. Tamina can remember how she used to envy her handmaidens and their friendships with each other. They gossiped, laughed, shared their sorrow and discussed nonsense. It was not like she can sit with her councilors and talk about how Fazeela the kitchen help is carrying on with the fruit seller Othman, whoever they were.

With Dastan, she was beginning to find a friend and this lead to endless conversations which even started to surprise Dastan. Being as he is, he continued without highlighting it, worried that she may retract to her old self. That did not mean Dastan forego any opportunity to tease and annoy her. Some of his antics were atrocious. One such night, they were talking until late about how one of the guards were caught being very bad with one of the maids as their pleasure was vocalised. Tamina looked at her hands and smiled.

"What?" he asked with his curiosity aroused.

"Nothing."

Dastan smiled and shook his head, "when women say 'nothing' it is always something, Princess! Now tell me, what brings a smile to that face?"

She looked at him and ran what she wanted to say over her mind. Who can she talk to about this topic anyway?

"Fine! I was just thinking, the guards must be thinking we are having the quietest bedding ever," Tamina said shyly and looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally I suppose there are noises made when…em…coupling," she turned looked at Dastan.

"Noises. Huh…and where did you hear about the noises?" Dastan asked.

"Well…I…er…I heard it…well I can hear when the maids are gossiping and they were talking about how one of them was making noises making the room vibrate while…while being engaged in the activity in question. So…there you go," she looked down embarrassed.

"You get your education from giddy girls?"

"No, I ask my councilmen about it! Of course I eavesdrop on those matters. It is not like I can walk out to anyone and ask questions on intimate details of husbands and wives," Tamina retorted. Dastan smiled at her innocence, "Well, they are not so much noises as much as…um…sounds of pleasure. Like moaning but in a good way, encouraging your partner on."

Tamina was turning a shade of pink for this topic and wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible. "Whatever…well that is what I meant what I said when we are quiet in the room."

Dastan's eyes widened with an idea.

"Well I can change that for you, my Princess," he said.

"What do you mean?"

Without warning, Dastan suddenly stood on the bed and started to loudly narrate while jumping on the bed making the bed post hit the wall in rhythmic thuds.

"Oh Tamina! Oh my! Oh yes!"

"Dastan what are you doing? Stop it," Tamina said shocked.

"Oh you stop it Tamina!"

Dastan went at this for almost a minute while Tamina was in agony in trying to control him as she was sure that the guards heard his cries.

Suddenly, he went to repeating words 'yes' and finally with an exclamation he fell on to the bed. Tamina was so mad but his act also made her smile. She rested her hands on her hips and looked at him trying so hard not to laugh out loud. Dastan was rolling on the bed laughing at Tamina when she pointed to the door.

"Out!" she said.

When he stepped out, the guards shifted nervously and looked at the Prince.

"Remember boys," he said, "it iss not the quantity but quality."

Dastan never failed to get on Tamina's nerves. He knocked lamps and bells over when she was praying in the temple, wink at her across the table when they sit with the council, send message of greetings during her meetings, pellet her with olives across the table just to show how absurdly far away they were sitting. However, he did cross the boundary in her books.

One such occasion was when Tamina was informed that Prince Dastan had provided guidance and direction to rearrange security details at the high temple. After an earful to Asoka, she stormed off to look for Dastan only to be told that he is in the bath. This time she did not care for any propriety but went into the bath chamber bellowing his name.

He was submerged to his waist in water and ran his hands through his hair to drain the excess out as she walked in.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She stood by the pool and crossed her arms in anger.

"I am riding a horse. What does it seem like princess? I am having a bath and you," he said as he rose up stark naked and walked through the water "should have told me if you wanted to see me naked."

Tamina too stubborn and proud to walk away raised her palm and positioned it blocking the sight of Dastan's more private parts, never taking her angered eyes from his.

"Please Dastan, I have no wish to see you bare and drool all over you!"

"Really so you spying at me practicing sword craft through the library window while I was bare chested was all for the good of Alamut?" he noticed the surprise on her face. He continued as he now wrapped a towel round him, "what? you did not think Persia's formidable warrior will not feel eyes on him. But never mind that, what have I done to offend you now?"

"Imagine my surprise when I was told that the security in the high temple had been rearranged! Who gave you that right?"

"I was helping your people to better strategise for an attack nothing more and Asoka agreed to what needed to be done. I am your husband Tamina, I thought I got the right to protect a city which is my new home," he replied calmly.

"This is a secret marriage and no matter what you cannot simply decide just because we are husband and wife. I am the sovereign head and I need to be that for my people. We can be husband and wife in private," she shot the words at him, cold and straight.

"Fine, I was just making it better than earlier state where trained monkeys could have attacked the high temple!"

"Well Dastan next time trained monkeys attack, I will surely call you for help," just as she completed her sentence, Tamina walked off leaving Dastan hurt. After a few uncomfortable days and councils with Asoka, she realised her mistake and did say a few words which sounded something of an apology. However, she never could get the image of the warrior only in his flesh so much so that she blushed deeply at the thought of it.

Another night Dastan was narrating about Nasaf and an episode in a Tavern that Tamina got an inspiration that surprised them both. She wanted to visit tavern and experience what fun boys have. Dastan was flabbergasted at the request but persistent pestering by Tamina eventually convinced him to devise a plan get them out for this adventure. He procured the assistance of Bis and Asoka who needlessly to say was almost threatened into submission by Tamina. There was a little Persian village in about an hour's ride a halfway point where travelers sometimes meet. The resting house did have a small decent tavern and the journey and timing proved it safe enough to venture out. Dastan was nervous for the first time to let his precious Tamina out into the open but the plain costumes and scarfs made it possible to be hidden with other influx of unknown faces.

Tamina's excitement grew with each stride towards the place. When they arrived, all they can see was the people moving in and out of the place, loud laughter and chatter with the occasional breaking of glass. The drunken arguments were heightened by the smell of smoke and old wine. A cough escaped Tamina the first time she stepped in but thereafter, interest took over and a smile appeared.

They ordered something which remotely looked like food and drink for the three. Dastan deal was that they will stay there for thirty minutes and then will leave. It was quiet late when they reached the place closer to midnight and his theory was that nothing good happens at that hour. While they spoke, a familiar face from a time swept away caught Dastan's eye - Sheik Amar! Dastan had been waiting to meet him, make a journey to the valley of the slaves to obtain services of Seso. Today's introduction would make his sudden appearance at the races more welcome.

"I...I need to speak to someone. Will you be here for a minute with Bis? I will be back soon," Dastan asked and requested Bis to be close to her, leaving out the door following Sheik Amar.

"So Bis, what do we do now?" Tamina asked.

Bis smiled, "your highness, you called me Bis!"

"Oh sorry, Dis" she said for his dismay.

Dastan's meeting with Sheik Amar was not easy. He did have to present much flattery, take insults of Persia and make promise of gold to be in on the races to better a possibility to meet Seso. After all of this, Dastan's purse seemed much lighter. It had also taken longer than expected and now he rushed to see Tamina safe with Bis. As he approached, he heard a loud cheering and chanting and as he got closer, a crowd had formed around the table they were and fear took over him. He pushed through the crowd fearing for her safety and reached to see a sight his eyes would never believe-Tamina in a drinking contest with a man.

"Bis! What the fuck is going on?" he shouted over the voices.

"It is a drinking contest, "he shouted back not taking his eyes away from Tamina who downed her fifth drink.

"I know what it is! Do you know who she is? I leave you two for thirty minutes and this is what happens?"

Dastan tried in vain to get Tamina's attention. All she said was that she got it under control. As more drinks were had by both, Dastan inquired as to how this all happened.

"well," Bis said as he cheered one more of Tamina's drinks, "the guy said some insult about she being a flower, she got mad, insulted him back and I do not know how but it ended up being a competition! "

"Bis, she cannot drink!" Dastan said while worry kept over him.

"Yes she can! She is on her ninth drink. Some holy priestess concentration meditation crap where her body and mind separates or something like that. See how he suffers while she breezes through it? And you want me to stop her from doing what she likes? Yeh one more! One more" Bis cheered.

"Did you bet on my wife? You did you basted! I am going to kill you when this is over!" Dastan shouted but Bis was too busy and into the game he hardly heard the threats and there was no stopping Tamina.

At around the twentieth drink, Tamina still went strong with the opponent taking a sip from his and collapsing amid loud cheers. Dastan has seriously never seen her so happy. She raised her hands into the air and shouted with joy with Bis. The crowd went crazy for the young woman who took down the mean drunk and knowing what always follow winnings, Dastan headed the two out.

Halfway through the journey, Tamina got really dizzy and lightheaded.

"Oh no!" she said laughing.

"What is it Tamina?" Dastan asked concerned at her wellbeing.

"I am so drunk" she said before she casually fell off her horse.

They ran to her aid with Dastan scolding Bis at every turn, "you fucking got the princess of Alamut who is my wife drunk and bet on her!"

"She wanted to do it! I let her do anything she wants. I am scared of her! It did no harm," Bis tried to talk his way out.

"It did no harm? She just fell off the fucking horse! What happened to your mind over body concentration shit?" he said as he propped her up and at that exact time, Tamina vomited all over his boots, "and now she vomited on me." he said in frustration.

"Well I lost concentration," Tamina slurred and laughed.

After arguments in the dark, Dastan placed Tamina facing him on his horse so that he can hold her with one hand and headed home with Bis on the tug with Tamina's horse. It was a very entertaining ride with Tamina trying to explain how the mind over body worked. Needless to say, Dastan understood nothing.

Reaching the palace was easy, but getting into the palace was the hard part. With the princess drunk out of her senses, he knew that no one can see her this way. Leaving the horses out, Dastan, Bis and the very happy Tamina stood behind one of the inner courtyard walls.

"So we just need to get to the second floor. There is a secret walkway to our room," Dastan whispered to Bis.

"You are sure?" Bis enquired.

"Yes I am sure. I explore the place at night," Dastan replied.

"You get to sleep with this hot woman and all you do is finding passageways?" Bis said. "Dastan, have you seen the princess?"

Dastan who was still scaling the building replied in annoyance, "yes Bis I have seen her I know she is breathtaking!"

"No have you seen her, she is not here with us," Bis replied.

"WHAT! Where the..." Dastan turned and whispered her name.

They found her attempting to get on the marble elephants. "I am a princess...I should travel on an elephant," she blurted. They took her back to the hiding place and figured out a not so good plan for getting her to her room. Bis remembered that the wall bordering Tamina's precious little garden had been jagged enough for Dastan to climb to the second floor.

"How do you know that?" Dastan asked as he did not want to waste a trip across the moonlit garden.

"Er...I may have done some unnecessary thing with a certain handmaid against the wall," Bis confessed.

Next step was to tie her to Dastan's back and Bis left to the second floor to keep watch and give them the all clear to climb up.

"Gosh woman, you are so heavy right now," he said as he climbed up to the second floor. Bidding Bis goodbye and left though the dark passageway only lit by their candle to their room. By this time, Tamina was fast asleep or perhaps passed out. Dastan put her on the bed and took off her shoes. Her feet were so small and dainty he thought. As he tucked her in, Tamina stirred. "Dastan," she spoke.

"Yes my Princess,"

"I had a good time. I was wonderful!"

"Yes you were Tamina," he laughed. Before he can see anything, she had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tamina was brought from sleep by the calling of her name by her handmaiden. She opened her eyes slightly and as the sunlight hit her face, she pulled the blanket over her face. Her head felt like an elephant is sitting on it and even her name sounds as the most dreadful sound to her ears.

"Elephants. ...why do I remember elephants," Tamina wondered.

She sat on her bed and looked around for Dastan but he had gone with no sign even of him having slept on the floor.

As awful as she felt, Tamina did not want to skip the council meeting or provide an excuse of being sick. Her people took any illness too severely and as an act of the gods. Her hangover was quite man made. The council meetings were long and seemingly loud than usual which did not help in her recovery of a lot of alcohol and very little sleep. She felt warm and uncomfortable making her squirms on her chair. The head councilman was going on and on about her marriage. She felt her need to gag but she took a sip of water and took a deep breath.

"Keep it in Tamina," she told herself.

Unfortunately before she can do anything, she threw up on the council room floor! Asoka immediately came to her calling the handmaidens with the old councilmen looking in surprise. Tamina at this point was quite dizzy and just wanted to be away from this room.

"My princess," the head councilman exclaimed, "are you with child?" as he said this, loud whispers covered the whole room and before Tamina can deny and clarify her state, she was lead out to her chambers and the healers were called.

Dastan had left to the Persian camp early at the news of message from Garsiv had reached camp. His quiet contemplation on Garsiv's word with Bis was interrupted by Asim wanting to meet the prince alone.

"Say it now. I do not mind Bis here," he said as he took the wine to his lips.

"Your highness, the princess may be with child," Asim said smiling.

At that point, wine sprayed out from Dastan's mouth all over Asim's face.

"Wha..what? No, no, no. What? er...be outside I will join you momentarily. Sorry about the wine," Dastan said in staggered words.

As Asim left, Bis turned to Dastan with a smile, "Dastan this is wonderful news!"

"No it is not. She is not with child Bis," Dastan replied in a serious tone.

"Do not say that. It has been over a month closing in on two and it is only natural," Bis gave a pat on Dastan's shoulder.

"I know she is not!"

"And how do you know? Are you a healer?" Bis shot back jokingly.

"Because we have not...you know...been together, " Dastan said in hesitation.

"You mean not recently?" Bis asked in slow wording.

"No I mean ever!" Dastan replied.

"Your father is going to kill you, Dastan!"

"I tell you such a selfless thing I did and all you say is, your father's going to kill me," Dastan shot back.

"So you did not take her maidenhood?"

"No and I think mine is growing back," Dastan said as he made his way to the palace.

Tamina was already asleep when he reached the chamber. The healer explained what he already knew, she was not with child. They suspect something she ate perhaps. They also informed that the Princess's garden has been trampled on and they are investigating the incident!

Dastan sat on the bed and smiled while stroking her head. It was a slow day for him without her so when the news came that she would have her night meals with him, he was overjoyed. The meal was quite illuminated with Dastan taking Tamina through the previous night laughing them blue. They retired to the rooftop garden and leaving Dastan, moved to the edge. She was in deep thought in saddened when Dastan moved close and lent over the low wall.

"Will you tell me your thoughts, Tamina?"

She smiled at his concern. Tamina thought of how they were brought together and her feelings towards him. As they stand there, all Tamina could think of was how she wanted to pour her heart to him.

"The councilmen thought I was with child today."

"I know," Dastan said laughing but Tamina did not change her tone.

"They did not know if to be sad or happy at this. Should they be joyous over an heir or dread the scandal of the unwed crown being with child? It made me think of my situation. How I should not hope," she trailed off.

"You are thinking marriage?"

"It was different in my thoughts in the past. It would have been a joyous occasion for my people and a marriage forged with friendship. Streets decorated, crowds cheering and hope of a future with children," Tamina said.

"You leave love out of the equation?" Dastan questioned.

"We are royalty Dastan. Love never comes into play in a marriage. Marriage is about politics and allies, bonds formed to protect the city sometimes," she looked at Dastan and smiled before continuing, "no... marriage is anything but love. This palace is nothing but a gilded cage. The people of my city are blessed more than me to have love."

Dastan's heart froze, "you do not think that love perhaps can come later?"

"One would learn to love their spouse as time proceeds out of bond. But falling in love is very rare."

"But not unheard of. Tamina," he said as he took her hands in his, "what do you think of us?"

"I think you push your luck, Dastan. You seem to be in a world from a page of a story book," she smiled and took her hands away, "This topic makes me too melancholic."

"Then I shall make you laugh. Now I know you were not so agreeable to our marriage but I will show you how wrong you are! Name me a suitor and I will tell you why it would be so terrible." Dastan smiled.

"Very well. Let us see...um...ah an Egyptian?" Tamina asked.

"Oh yes you would marry and then you can see your son and daughter get married to each other," Dastan said.

"African?"

"You will have to wear animal skin."

Tamina thought more, "Roman?"

Dastan shook his head, "oversexed and mad with blood spilling."

"Greeks?"

"Too vain. they care about their looks too much," Dastan gestured as a girl to stress his point.

"So whom did you think you would marry?" Dastan asked.

"You really want to know? I thought that I would always marry a Mughal. From the Hindu Kush...they are sacred people," Tamina disclosed.

"Really? You wanted to marry fatso?" Dastan exclaimed remembering the time he had the dreadful pleasure of carrying that man around.

"You have met him? I am speaking of his sons."

"Like father like son," Dastan shook his head and then it dawned on him, "Wait...You never wanted to marry a Persian did you? I cannot believe this! We Persian were completely left out. Oh do tell Tamina, why were the Persians not worthy of your hand." This revelation and excitement by Dastan made Tamina laugh out loud in amusement.

At that moment, Dastan felt as if his heart would burst. Her laughter for the first time like music to his ears! Laughter which was coaxed out of her by him! He made her laugh. It was the most beautiful, playful sound in the world and his whole world stopped.

"You laughed. ..Tamina...I made you laugh!" he said smiling.

However, Tamina was unaware of the joy this has brought Dastan and she continued her reasoning. "I do not know why I never thought of a Persian husband. It is not as if the three princes were treasures. The first one marries anything that moves, the second forever lives in his armour and sure to choose a sword over a wife and the third...well the third was rumored to display signs of delusion," she laughed once again.

" Real reasons please Tamina?" Dastan explained plainly.

"Fine. Tus was the crown prince. It had too political mileage for my people and his throne would one day swallow mine. Garsiv, he did not have the heart to be a king consort. He would die at not being able to rule a kingdom. I could not also be one of many wives as practiced unless I am the first. I did not know if the Persians had heart to be beside our delicate kingdom and me to share my place with five others," Tamina said as the tone how became more serious.

"You left me out. What about the dashing third prince? Why was he so blatantly ignored?" Dastan asked looking at her for a reaction.

"Ah Prince Dastan. For one, your name translates to 'trickster' and you were known to be too flamboyant and reckless. Your past did float around as rumors."

"Crime of being a commoner so great that you would marry an unknown man from nowhere," Dastan told more to himself than as a reply to Tamina. "So what do you think of me now?" he asked.

Tamina contemplated at his words. Revealing to him answer to this question the content of her heart no one has heard. The council will not be agreeable for feelings to be revealed to a prince still under watch. However, her heart did seem to exceedingly take over her mind when it came to Dastan. But she could not betray her people now.

"I think you are nobler than a prince of royal blood. What do you make of our marriage? "Tamina put a question forward.

Dastan turned to face Tamina. His hand unknowingly reached and held her hand.

"The truth is, I never thought of marriage until I met you," Dastan almost whispered to her.

"You think of marriage at my sight and proclaim your desire to have me so eagerly. I can only put it down to desire to have what you want...being a Persian prince and all..." she replied back with a crafty smile.

"No it was destiny makes me stand here."

"So it was destiny that made you attack my city? Is it not the same thing you said and now convey as you did the first time we met," Tamina questioned.

"The Gods work in ways we do not understand. I wished princess that it had happened differently. But we are destined to be together and I would have forced the hand of fate until that it was so," at the end of his words, Dastan cupped Tamina's face with his hand and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. Tamina stood mesmerized at the warm feeling of his touch and her eyes reached to Dastan's.

"My life is nothing if you are not in it. That is when I know we are destined to be together," as he said this, his lips lowered to hers. Tamina's mind was in disarray out of excitement as she felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and allowed for his lips to cover hers. Dastan not wanting to make the princess uncomfortable moved his lips away and rested his forehead on her, their eyes closed. Tamina was uncertain of her feelings and what was to follow needed to be away from him. His hands moved to her waist and held her close to him.

"Dastan, I have to go pray now," she whispered.

For his part, he looked at her and shook his head with a smile in the corner of his mouth, making Tamina join in it.

"Let me go..." she said and at that he was once again taken to the time the words were last spoken-right before she fell.

"I will never let you go again Tamina even if you let go," he said as he released her hold, "I will yearn your love, I promise."

As soon as Tamina was out of Dastan's sight, she leaned against the wall and exhaled deeply. She blushed at the thought of the kiss and touched her lips with her fingers. If only she could still her excited heart. For the next few weeks Dastan and Tamina did not talk of the kiss or repeat their intimacy. Dastan also left to visit his father and to meet Sheik Amar. Being away from her killed her but he was hopeful that one day, she will love him back.

Tamina loved the time the henna is painted on her hands. It gives her time to think of her day and also pray in her heart. Dastan too loved seeing her that way, her eyes closed, slight smile on her face- She looked so peaceful.

"And what brings the Persian prince to me?" she said opening her eyes.

"You know when I am here?" Dastan asked.

"I know when things are not where they meant to be," she smiled.

"I was just wondering around when I thought of you and wanted to see you. Seso sends his gratitude. It is an honor for him to be in your service," Dastan said.

"It is noble for a man who got his freedom to want to be in service again," Tamina replied smiling.

During the past weeks, Dastan had visited the valley of the slaves and made a final bargain for Seso. He knew from past experience that Seso was a formidable enough to stand against a possible Hassansins attack. As usual, it was an even harder bargain to convince Tamina to keep him. Time had passed and convincing her had become easier. They however never spoke of the kiss they shared or an opportunity never arose for Dastan to share one with her again. However they were growing closer day by day making his days seem a dream. It was too good to be true and it seemed the same for the Gods.

Tamina sat at the head of the council table waiting for the last matter to be concluded. She has had this idea of presenting which has caught her mind. For the first time in her life, she was anxious on the answer that might be received.

"My lords," she spoke, "it has come to my knowledge that Prince Garsiv would be married in three months, which may also provide time for our people to recover from the past and it may be strategic enough to announce my own marriage after Prince Garsiv's."

She looked around for a reaction before continuing, "As you know, the people are getting suspicious of the presence of prince Dastan and his men so long after city was helped to be rebuilt."

After much discussion, it was agreed at the council that the marriage will be announced after prince Garsiv's. For the first time, it was hard to control her smile which crept into her face at the thought of being announced as husband and wife to her people and the whole world. Her next joy would be telling Dastan once he returns from Persia's eastern palace of the announcement.

Not surprising to Tamina, she did miss him greatly when he was not there. It has been two days which seemed like a week and with the days, rain fell on Alamut. Whenever it rained, Tamina loved to be in the open pier house in the back garden pond. She would sit there for hours just looking at the rain breaking the water surface in the pond. It smelled fresh and the joy it will bring her people with ample crops.

Today, as she sat there alone as always, she closed her eyes and thoughts drifted to Prince Dastan. As she opened them and turned instinctively towards the palace, there she saw him, walking towards her in the rain. Her smile was met with his from afar and she rose from her seat and walked to the edge with her being just wanting to run to him with all she has.

"When did you arrive," she asked as he was close enough to hear her over the rain.

"Just now. I wanted to see you," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Your hands are so cold Dastan!"

He stood there dripping wet in his travelling clothes but all he did was following her every move. Tamina grabbed her scarf from the seat and used it to wipe his hair.

"You will get a cold if you do not dry yourself fast!"

"Princess, you trying to dry my hair will not save me from a terrible cold," he smiled. Tamina stood in front of Dastan and was drying his hair as best she could.

"Well at least I know I did all I could when you die of the cold," she teased, "Your journey was quick. When did you leave for Alamut?"

"I did not see a point of being there a minute longer when my place is here next to you. So we left at nightfall itself so that I can reach Alamut in the morning. Did not expect the rain though," Dastan smiled at her. She was at close proximity facing him as she dried his hair.

Tamina felt such comfort having Dastan with her. She hated to admit how much she missed having his smile and conversations to brighten her day. It was almost impossible to sleep without knowing he is right there next to her. She could not wait to disclose the details of their marriage announcement to him.

"I have news for you," she said with her eyes sparkling in excitement, "the council.."

"Wait, Asoka is on his way here. I do not think it is good news looking at this face. Let us see what he has to say before you share your news," Dastan said and as he finished, Asoka reached them at the pier.

"Your highness, you are needed at the council room immediately," he said.

"Is the full council summoned?" she questioned.

"No your highness...only the guardian council members."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The few guardian councilmen were the protectors of the secret of the Dagger of Time. As soon as those words left Asoka's lips, Tamina knew the urgency she was needed in. She bid Dastan and promised to meet him once the meeting is done.

When she walked in to the room, the small gathering looked grave and sad at the knowledge they have.

"Is the Dagger of Time safe," Tamina asked.

"It is your highness. We were assembled for another reason. The guard serving as our spy with Koshkhan came back to us," a councilman said.

"Is he well? Is Koshkhan planning attack? If so we need to have prince Dastan here!"

"Your highness, please have a seat. The spy is unharmed. It was just that the knowledge he had needed to be conveyed in person. It was too important. We request you not to have prince Dastan here. It is in concern to him that we gather here," Asoka said as he avoided her eyes.

The next few moments were perhaps the worst moment Tamina had to go through. Her body went cold, she could not believe what was said but the proof and justification by people sworn and dedication to her or years was too grave to dismiss.

She was taken through what the spy had to share. It was overheard at a meeting not of Koshkhan but of another which was looming with them. A group called the Hassansins. They were to be disbanded by the king some years ago. It now seems that had been an effort to pacify the people as they were in operation and in the service of the Persian crown. They were speaking of their latest mission; the stealing of the Dagger of Time for a power to turn back time, which will make Persia the most powerful empire in the world. The prince had been sharing information with Persia and keeping a watch over until the time is right to strike. Tamina sat motionless at the words and had been looking at the table.

"No this...this cannot be. It was prince Dastan who returned the Dagger of Time to me. They could have had it if they wanted to," she reasoned.

"Your highness, Prince Dastan would have thought that Asoka was dead. Seeing him well, he knew Asoka was aware that he took the Dagger. There is also another reason if I may speak so boldly," the councilman asked. Tamina nodded.

"They did not know where to get the sand from when all that is in the hilt ran out. They needed to look for the sandglass. In case the sandglass does not materialise, they needed their allies also for their future. So...so they placed the prince in our midst. ..."

"And we fell right into it thinking Persia will strengthen us," Tamina said more to herself and more about their relationship than for the matter at hand. "The facade of helping our city and protecting us was to look for the sandglass."

"Your highness, Koshkhan does not care at all for the Dagger. He knows nothing and he had moved on. Prince Dastan's presence with his soldiers can only be for the search of the sand. It seems their plans from the beginning had been tainted with the search for the Dagger of Time and the sand."

Tamina stood up in anger. Orders were given to change the guards at the high temple from what Dastan has advised. Seso was to be removed and extra men were to be moved across the city enough to outnumber the Persians. The councilmen advised her to be aware of the way they will handle this. Persia is too strong and too powerful. Attacking Alamut again will not be a difficult task. After discussions on the security, the concern turned to Prince Dastan. What will they tell the prince before they request him to leave?

"I will do that," she said. The softness she acquired in the past months of being with Dastan was now gone. It was the princess and the sovereign who stood before them.

"We also have to relook at ourselves your highness. The danger is that they could not have known about the Dagger without it being disclosed by one of us or a temple guard. We will assign Asoka to look at all guard movements and investigate any suspicions. Oh heavens forgive if they used the Dagger of Time and experience the power," councilman concluded.

With those words, Tamina's mind started turning back to all the time Dastan took words out of her lips and why he never spoke about the Dagger after he gave it to her. There were no questions asked about why it was special or where it was now. A serious lack of curiosity on an item he felt was so special to return to her when he lives and breathes her words. It suddenly dawned on him-he may have used it!

Leaving the guardians in haste to their work, she rushed to the high temple where the Dagger of Time is kept. Asoka ran after her.

"Your highness, your highness... please do not do anything rash. We do not know. We do not have proof and angering Persia is..." Tamina cut him off.

"I know! I have proof! And it is enough! Ask Prince Dastan to meet me at the chambers! "

"Your ..."

"NOW!" she screamed as she walked away.

Tamina know the Dagger of Time as her life. She knows if a grain of sand was missing. However, with the distraction of prince Dastan, her thoughts have not been with the Dagger. She stepped into the chamber it was held and looked at the hilt. The sand had lessened. Opening the secret pocket beneath it, she took the Amulet of time carrying the extra sand in emergencies. It was empty! The thing about the Dagger of Time was that while it reverses time, the sand will reduce each time gathering once again in the sand glass. This was evidence enough that the prince had used the Dagger of Time. She was sick to her stomach on her way to the chamber alone, so much so that she leaned against the wall and threw up. The tears flowed down her face from pain of betrayal. It had been all lies.

Dastan walked into the chamber all excited to see the princess again after the interruption of the meeting. "Finally I have my wife to myself," he said as laid his eyes on her, turned away from him.

"Tell me how it is supposed to end Prince Dastan," she said. Dastan was surprised by her tone. She was back to a cold aloof tone which was in the past. The voice was of Princess of Alamut not Tamina.

"Tamina, what are you taking about? How is what supposed to end?" he asked confused.

"When you steal the Dagger of Time, were you going to attack as Koshkhan? Was I to be taken prisoner or was I to be killed so that my husband becomes the heir to the throne? Or was it that Alamut would lose all value when you get what you want?"

Dastan froze at these words. He was unsure of what to do. Should he just act as if he knows nothing of the Dagger of Time or explain what really happened. He has never lied to her and he was not going to start now.

"Tamina Persia knows not of the Dagger of Time. We are not planning to attack you. There is no ulterior plan."

"So you are saying that you know nothing of the Dagger of Time? That you never used it?"

" I..I do know of it, Tamina I swear only I know of it...the time I used it was.."

"I do not care when you used it, it is the very fact that you used it that strikes me more. You lied to me and made me a pawn in your game of power. What really happened on the steps of my palace? Was it that Nizam uncovered your treacherous plans? Was that why he was killed?" Tamina said.

Dastan's anger flared at her words. "Do you want to know why I used the Dagger? Nizam whose innocence you try to win killed my father and my brothers and I used the Dagger to save their lives!. He tried to kill..." he wanted to tell how Nizam pushed her off but Tamina cut him off.

"Your lies needs an end Dastan," she cut him off, "the Dagger of Time only holds a minute of time and you saved them all in a minute? Do you take me for a fool? But I was a fool to believe that you and your lies about your heart and your dreams and feeling for me when there was none."

"Tamina they were not lies. The Dagger never came up in conversation!"

"You never brought it up in conversation! How could you! Your plan would have been ruined?"

"Tamina there was no plan. You are mistaken. Yes I know about the Dagger of Time and yes I used it but only I know. There is no plan!"

The anger boiled up in Tamina's heart at Dastan's words. It was bad enough that he did not tell about the Dagger of Time but now he kept denying it.

"Persians think you are so powerful! You destroy cities and ruin lives just to show your power. Now you want to have the Dagger of Time so that you can control your destiny in battle? You want me to believe that your father and brothers have no knowledge of the Dagger of Time? You insufferable men! Your greed is beyond!"

Tamina continued to spew insults on Dastan's family which angered him much. He loved her yes and he knew pushing her might make her try to return the Dagger of Time which will take her life. But her insults were burning his heart. The argument now turned back to their marriage.

"All your lies about loving me and wanting to move at my own pace, your sweet words all, everything are words formed with lies. You wanted to prostitute me for your own gain" she looked at him.

"As if you are better! I know you married me for the protection Persia can give!"

"I was wrong because it was Persia who was the enemy at my door and in my bed!"

"Well we did not share a bed, I hardly touched you. You and that Dagger! You would latch on to anyone who will protect that silly Dagger. But who is protecting you? Who is there for you Tamina?" Dastan spoke back. Tamina turned away and attempted to calm down.

"Protect the dagger no matter the consequences; that was my sacred calling and I will do right by it even if it meant marrying you! You scaled our walls, changed our guards, their posts and your people were placed in. Well I am to tell you this much. I want you and your men out of my city now. I do not care for your treats. You may even kill me right now if you wish to but you will never get me and you will never get the Dagger of Time. I do not care for any wars you may wage but we will meet Persia in the streets. We are not afraid. Get out of my city and from my life!"

Dastan stood quietly for a while. He could not find out who has fed such information to Tamina. Pushing her for information now would not resolve it. Knowledge of Nizam's plan would lead her to return the Dagger to the Gods. Whoever fed the poison knew that Persia's bonds with Alamut needed to be broken. He looked at her. It was a strong cold woman who stood in front of him. He loved her but he realised his own selfishness and wishful thinking- if she loved him in one life, she will love him in the next. It was not so.

He finally spoke, "the marriage was never consummated. I will send a proclamation of annulment. You would be free of me... good bye Tamina."

He turned and stepped out of their chambers possibly for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The rain had fallen hard that day and the Persian camp lay in mud as the tents were brought down and caravans were packed. Bis tried in vain to obtain an answer from Dastan but requests fell on deaf ears. It was simply that day had to go even though it was now approaching evening. As the army was ready to move, Dastan in instinct turned around and looked at the high tower. His heart ached at the separation that was to come. He knew she would be standing there but he could not see her and he will not see her again. It was destiny that brought them together. it was his not hers. Perhaps this is the price of being called by the gods. He walked backwards looking at the tower again. Soon enough, he realised that love had to be strong enough to let go and turning to the head of the men and gave instructions to march on. Tamina stood with her councilmen at the balcony looking at the Persians pull out, all of them silent. What could be said? Was she to pour hear heart out and the betrayal she felt to councilmen?

"Well, that is done then," she finally spoke, "gather the council again in the evening. We need to fortify our position."

With that, he retired to her room and sat on her bed in disbelief of the events. She looked at the floor Dastan slept in and her hand unconsciously touched the pillow he laid his head on. There was nothing the princess could do but bow her head and cry.

The next few days were a haze of hurried meetings, apologizing councilmen for suggestion of the marriage and details of the protection of the Dagger of Time. However, at night or when she was alone, her thoughts drifted to Dastan and the pain would cut through her heart. Dastan did not have it better. The three day journey back was painful and worrisome making him leave some of his troops at the Persian borderlands close enough to support Alamut in case of an attack but further away so that it would not aggravate her. He thought of her every minute since he left her and the thought that they would not be together again suffocated his heart. He was angry at her too. Angry that she did not trust him, that she did not care to hear him out and the doubt she would have harbored to begin with to accept false witness against him. Was she pretending to open up to him for political gain?

Another challenge laid before him-breaking the news to his father. Garsiv and Tus greeted him at the gate when it was informed that he was close. Dastan had decided that he would not inform the king of any of the matters that passed but simply request for an annulment. The secret of the Dagger of Time would be protected with him. After the warm embraces and the greetings between father and son, Dastan requested for a personal audience with his father and brothers.

"It is about Princess Tamina and I Father," he stammered.

"Oh the rumors were true, are you two to be parents?" the king smiled.

"No father, it is to the contrary...Princess Tamina and I wish to... we wish to dissolve our marriage." Dastan could have heard a pin drop as the silence echoed through the room. For the first time, even Garsiv who he expected to laugh out loud looked serious.

"What?" the king asked, "dissolve a royal marriage? Are you out of your mind?" King Sharaman stood up and moved to Dastan who stood by quiet with his head down.

"Answer me boy! You rushed us all into a hushed up marriage taken in the shadow of the night and now you date to speak of dissolving the marriage? What is the reason?"

"Tami... the princess does not wish to be joined to me further. Only I can release her from these bonds and I wish to do so," Dastan replied.

"What you wish? Oh now you have wishes? You want to dissolve a marriage of royal importance because you and your wife had a spat? I am an old man Dastan and your words will send me to my death bed!"

The room fell quiet again as the king paced in anger.

"And what if children come to be of this union, hm? Did you think about that? We heard rumors of her being with child!" King Sharaman moved to Dastan who without thinking said that the sickness was actually too much of drink the previous night which did not help his cause with the king.

"My eldest orders the attack the city the other leads the attack and you get the princess drunk! I thought you all men! I thought I brought up my boys to be men of great duty, respect and importance! But I fear all of you are yet boys," he stood in silence before speaking again. "How were you planning to dissolve the marriage? Speak!"

Dastan swallowed hard in fear, "We wish to annul the marriage...as...as it was never...it was never consummated."

Tus and Garsiv looked at each other in shock as the King clutched his chest.

"And why was it not done? Why was tradition broken?"

"She...she was not ready Father and I could not. .."Dastan lost his words.

"You could not what? Fulfill your duties as a husband? What on God's name am I hearing! What insult to the princess...what would you...what possess you...Dastan are you someone who prefers to lay with men?" The King shouted and slapped Dastan's hand in anger.

With the anger in the room boiling and pain in his heart, Dastan spoke.

"Father, apart from the pain I have caused the princess with my selfishness, it is your pain which hurts me most. I was wrong to enter to this marriage and I caused much distress to many. It is you who taught me that a great man does what he should no matter the consequences or who orders it. In my life, I will ask you for nothing more. I need to release her from our bonds. I ask father, for nothing more," Dastan's eyes watered with pain and the King at that moment saw a pain he has not seen before. It was Dastan in pain. This was not a fliverous request to escape the bond but to set the princess free.

He pondered and finally delivered his judgment for Dastan to wait up to a month to ponder on his decision and decide on the path to take.

Away in Alamut, Tamina was having an equally difficult time trying to comprehend what has happened. It was the dead of the night she feared, when no one was there and her feelings for him are laid bare and tears pour from her eyes. They flowed for love lost and betrayal felt. Every step of everyday she thought of him and felt his presence- the corridors where he would to block her way until she smiled as he insisted, the fig tree he somehow always found himself on top of and the high tower where they first kissed. Once she moved into the clothes room to find that Dastan has left behind his maroon scarf. Being alone, she kept it against her and breathed in deeply gaining comfort in her action.

Dastan's days were filled with worry and loss. He knew that someone had disclosed all this information, the fabrication too elaborate and well timed to be not of strategic use. It occupied his thoughts as he almost took the arm off the guard he was practicing sword craft with Garsiv looking on.

"Are you imagining it is her you are fighting?" he laughed but Dastan's face retained the worried look he had entertained since the ten days he had been back. Garsiv took a wing from it and knew that today was the time to discuss what had happened. He gave a cup of wine to Dastan in truce and sat to speak.

"Few months ago, when you stood in front of her and when I saw from the corner of my eye you exhale at her sight, I knew you to be harboring feelings for her. Never knew how as you met her for the first time at that very place. How did you go from there to here?"

Dastan took quietly for a while forming in his mind what he wishes to say so that he yet protected her sacred calling. "I was selfish. I wanted to protect her people form vulnerability which I exposed them to. I proposed marriage for my own benefit not her protection."

"Dastan, you did what was right and required. Marriage presented with the guarantee of Persian protection. She agreed to it!"

"She agreed to it Garsiv because we cornered her into it. It was not any emotional or...marriage was strategic. That is what I am getting attached," Dastan concluded annoyed at his own words.

"Dastan, we are Royals. Marriage is not about love or longing or some silly poetic thing. Marriage is duty, bonds of loyalty and protection to our people we swore to protect and serve. She would have known and believed it too. You yet avoid my question, what happened?" Garsiv laid a comforting hand on Dastan's shoulder.

"Promise me brother what passes now between us stays between us and us alone. Not even Tus."

"You have my word," Garsiv confirmed.

"Lies had been spread about Persia's invasion of Alamut to make it one of power, greed and a plan hatched with the Hassansins. I was confronted and if I was to stay and try to get a sort it out and make amends, it would have been made worse. I plan to leave your soon in tracking Koshkhan and the Hassansins. I am yet unable to fathom the reason for such lies except the weakening of the Alamutian defenses."

"That is why you left the men there. I will come with you then!"

"Garsiv, you are to be married and I will have it that way. I have been reading and consulting with the elders. If one thing is sure, Hassansins take their time in hatching their plans. Koshkhan just seems to be a distraction alone," Dastan concluded.

"You yet sidestep my question brother. What happened with you and the princess?"

Dastan looked at the cup and forced a smile but it was one of sadness. "She hated being married to me Garsiv. She did it for her people and it killed me to know that was the reason for her bond. I wanted to free her from this nightmare which I painted as being of best interest to her. It was time I let her go to live a life of her choosing. Knowing that she is happy is comfort enough for me," Dastan trailed off and Garsiv understood that the many words simply meant that he was in love.

As planned, Dastan with the King's blessing made away to track the plans and locations of the Hassansins with the promise of his safe return for Garsiv's nuptial. Tamina weighted heavy on his mind and he had nothing of hers to feel comfort, just his memories. It had been over a month since the separation and Tamina just grew anxious over a possible impending attack which never came. The Dagger of Time was no longer in the high temple but hidden away in the catacombs in a place only Tamina knew. Dastan unfortunately could not be hidden away from her thoughts. She sat at endless council meetings with the same question at the end of it all, "What news from Persia?"

There was none.

One day, the most dreaded news reached Tamina from Asoka. One of the temple priests have been caught for treason-meeting with Koshkhan with promise of payment for delivering secrets of the security details. He had been killed by the guards before any information could have been extracted. Was the information of the Dagger of Time sold to the enemy?

She paced around her chambers worry weighing on her mind as she tried her best to be the sovereign head. It was dawn when the answer she had been battling in her mind became clear with much prayer and meditation.

Asoka was summed. "Your highness?"

"How long have we known each other Asoka?" she looked out from the balcony and continued to twirl a ring on her right hand.

"Our whole lives Princess."

"Then you know how suborn and strong willed I am," she proceeded to him.

"I do not understand my Princess?"

"I need to return the Dagger of Time to the Gods, Asoka...and the original price need to be paid."

Asoka stared in disbelief his voice stolen by the shock and pain he felt at the words. His eyes watered and his legs gave way and the weight of him pulled him to the floor kneeling.

"Princess...princess such drastic measures need not be taken. We would protect the Dagger of Time with our lives and," Tamina raised her hand to silence him.

"Am I not to fulfill my sacred duty? Are you to prevent me from it? I will have no arguments on this matter. It was because of such evilness and treachery that the Gods sent the sand storm. The knowledge of the Dagger is out beyond our four walls and it is such men that are after it. There is no point as now when that dagger has to be returned and it will be safe in the Sanctuary" she said. The room fell silent and sadness crept into Tamina's heart.

"These are dangerous times. I know the Dagger of Time kept us closer to the Gods but the gamble of having those as brutal as Koshkhan, Hassansins and even the Persians is too great. Selfishness must make way for selflessness. I must protect all and every beating heart that is within this world. "

"Rise Asoka," she said," this is a decision made after much prayer and this is a decision shared in confidence with you. I will expect it upon your honor and the love you have for your sovereign to keep to yourself and the grand council what I have shared now. We will be on our way within two days. You will accompany me there," Tamina looked away afraid that her emotions will betray her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

If there was one thing Tamina was good at, it was displaying a front in times when her heart was almost giving away. Arrangements were made to ensure that her kingdom pass to able leaders of the council with her passing and rumors to be spread of an illness which the people would come to believe was the evil of sickness that took her to the afterlife. She had to leave dead of the night, dressed as a commoner, all her things left as it. No farewells said and luck wished. She will not return back. The only article she took with the Dagger of Time as equally as precious was Dastan's scarf. The journey of five days was torturous enough as she had time in her hands, time to occupy her thoughts with Dastan. Asoka had caught her sometimes keeping the scarf on her lips as if to kiss the man himself.

Miles away, Dastan was uneasy at the feeling that had come over him since the past days. He did not know what it was but his mind was occupied with the thoughts of his princess and his heart in deeper pain. Little did he know that life was given to his uncertainty as Tamina reached the temple, the night embracing the whole place with darkness. She stood quiet at the entrance, unusually calm for the situation she is presented with. Asoka stood with his eyes cast down, tears forming at their edges.

"Thank you for your service and friendship Asoka. Take care of my people even without my presence. I hold them in my heart always," she spoke as an angel.

"I will Prin...Princess. ...this should not," Asoka choked giving way to tears.

"Be brave and be happy Asoka. I am fulfilling my destiny and I am going back to my parents in the afterlife," she forced a smile. One last deed had to be done. She removed prince Dastan's scarf she had tied around her waist. Her eyes traced the cloth as she held it in her hands with her mind going back to the time she first saw her with it, when he walked forward to present the Dagger of Time, when they were first proposed to each other. A tear moistened the scarf.

"Asoka, please see this returned to Prince Dastan...it...it belongs to him."

As soon as the scarf was void of her hands, she turned and left to the chambers where the Dagger of Time was to be returned. The interior was lit up with torchers by the guards knowing of her coming. It was quiet save for the cracking of the wood and the folding of the gentle stream. Tamina moved closer to the rock and looked at the Dagger of Time in her hands. Something so beautiful causing so much pain. Worst of all, she could not stop the thoughts of Dastan raging through her mind.

Her hour had now come. She held the Dagger of Time tightly in her right hand making her knuckles white. Her heart racing with the fear of uncertainty, she lifted the Dagger and inserted the tip into the rock. As she pushed the rest in, she looked away and closed her eyes tight awaiting death.

Nothing!

Tamina opened her eyes and looked around to certain herself that she had not already died. Nothing happened in the quiet secret guardian temple. There is no sound of the wood cracking in the fire, no water trickling through and no fame was dancing at the torch. The whole secret guardian temple was frozen in time! Before Tamina could think she felt her hand holding the Dagger of Time tingling. What seemed like ambers of a fire started to crawl up her arm and with an explosion her soul was separated from her being. There she stood looking at herself holding the Dagger of Time in the rock, motionless! Is this death? Is this how she would be torn from her life? Has it already happened?

Suddenly visions started to appear in front of her. As in a play, she sees herself in situations she cannot remember with words spoken and emotions felt as if she was going through them at that moment itself. One by one, the details panned out and she started to live days upon days. Prince Tus questioning her in the high temple, seeing prince Dastan enter in his battle gear to the high temple, looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks as he informs that he will present her to the king, King Sharaman poisoned by the cloak, escaping with prince Dastan, she attempting to kill Dastan, nights together in the desert, Seso and ostriches, marketplace in Avrat, being with Dastan in the tent for the sandstorm, Dastan covering her hand with his as she tells the story of the Dagger of Time, attempt to return the Dagger and Dastan stopping her, his hand on her cheek so soft and comforting, escape through the catacombs, the floor giving up beneath them and her finding him in grip of death, their kiss, fight with Nizam and hanging by one hand, crying and in pain from the loss she knows she will experience. She hears her own words, "I wish we could have been together."

She lets go of his hand and the feeling of her falling takes over, fear of death and the loss of Dastan tearing her heart. She screams his name as she falls struggling to open her eyes not lettering fear win. As she shot her eyes open, it was her bedroom she saw. It was her bedroom. She gasped. She cried and she clawed trying to balance herself of her mind raging as a sand storm as she screamed his name.

Tamina was dazed for hours as the healers and her handmaidens try to feed her. As evening dawned, Asoka was summoned to her.

"Your highness, praise the God's for sparing your life," he said as he knelt beside her.

Tamina stayed quiet until the room save the guardians cleared.

"Asoka, what happened?"

"After you went into the temple, your highness, there was a light that emanated, like sunshine and the floor trembled. I could not stand by and rushed in. That is where I found you, lying on the floor, Dagger of Time still in hand. I feared for your life but you yet breathe and you were brought back to Alamut. Princess you have been unconscious for close to four weeks and feared for your life," Asoka explained.

"Your highness, did you try to return the Dagger of Time?" the councilman asked.

"I...I did. ..I did and that is when all changed. I...it...it was as if my body and soul separated and I started to see experiences I have not seen before...my life which I have not lived through. Were they dreams or visions?"

"It is written your highness that the high priestess and the head guardian may have the sight of times erased. Perhaps they are times which had been turned back with the Dagger? The Gods gave you the memories of a time erased from this world to you?"

Tamina's mind raced through the memories stopping at the kiss they shared. She fell in love with him and him with her in their previous time together! That is why he was so eager to marry. She thought of all the sentences he completed in this life and all the knowing glances. Her eyes watered, "I fear they are memories of a time gone by, times erased my lords."

"Princess, you uttered Prince Dastan's name. It is assumed you saw him in your visions...memories. Does he know about the Dagger of Time?" the councilman looked at Tamina, head cast down listening to him.

She looked up, "yes. He knew but we were wrong. We could not have been more wrong," she struggled to get off the bed in a weak state. She held the wall and walked to her balcony to avoid the gaze of the councilmen so that they will not know the pain in her eyes.

"Prince Dastan never meant harm to Alamut. Instead, his actions were of protection of the Dagger of Time, of Persia and of Alamut. We were wrong to believe the lies fed by our closest," tears fell from her eyes unknown to those around her. "I was wrong to accuse him without allowing him to explain."

All held silence for some time in realisation of the mistakes they have made. Tamina wiped her eyes and turned to Asoka. "Write to Prince Dastan.."

Asoka's eyes betrayed him, "your highness, it was Prince Dastan that gave us the knowledge of the priest who was caught selling information. I withheld his involvement knowing your disdain. He... the Prince also requested to be separated thereafter from...from any matters of Alamut. It is therefore, your highness, not advised to write to the Prince."

Tamina stopped her heart from the reaction of a woman in love and placed the hard face. She shared the details of possible temple officials who may have turned against the calling. Life would once again be off to where it was before; before love, hope, friendship and comfort.

Miles away, in the Persian palace Tus brings the good news that Dastan has taken a village fallen to Koshkhan.

"He sends word that he has a tight grip on the warlord and he will heed us if any reinforcement is required. He also confirms that he knows it should only be tracking he is supposed to do," Tus folded the message back as the King and Garsiv smiled at the thought of Dastan never being able to follow orders. "Except when it is Princess Tamina's orders," Garsiv added as they laughed.

"Speaking of the Princess, I have sent my personal word requesting her presence at your marriage Garsiv," the king exclaimed.

Garsiv looked at Tus searching for a voice. Tus spoke, "Father, knowing the situation between the Princess and Dastan, perhaps we should..." before he could conclude, King Sharaman cut him off.

"It is because I know the situation between the Princess and Dastan that I have invited her. I gave Dastan one month to think of the decision he made about the marriage. If he was so eager to separate, he would have convinced me a month ago. Instead he buries himself in service to her and disappears. Cannot say better of the Princess herself! Both so proud for their own good and silly in love with each other. So as any good parent has to, I have to make situations for them to realise their own vanity and hopefully not throw their lives away."

The news of the Persian prince's marriage floated through the city walls and the gossiping of the handmaidens brought it to Tamina. If she was yet with Dastan, he would be at his side at the wedding and even more, they were to announce their union soon after. Council meetings engulfed her life as she recovered in strength both body and mind. Yet the usual final question remained, "what news from Persia?"

She awaited the same reply as months before but a message with the royal seal reached her by the hand of the head councilman. "This came for you as we sat for the council."

Tamina did not open the message with the council but retired to her chambers alone. She looked at the wax seal holding the letter closed. She did not know what the letter held. Her heart sank at the thought that this may be the proclamation of their annulment. She looked at the words written by the king himself as it is addressed to 'My daughter'.

After the enquiry to her health and happiness, he asks what she has been hoping for. "It will please me and the princes greatly if you could be present at the wedding celebration of Prince Garsiv."

Tamina read it over and over again. It said 'princes' which also includes Dastan. Did he want her to come? Has he forced his father's hand? She was yet occupied with her thoughts when Asoka approached.

"Your highness is all well," he asked.

She kept the message on her hand, "good King Sharaman has invited me to the marriage celebration of Prince Garsiv."

"May I organise the travel plans your highness?"

A smile appeared on her face but it was not out of joy but a faint sadness of the situation. "It is too volatile of a time for me to be away from the kingdom Asoka. It would take a week to go and be back."

"Your highness, may I speak freely?" He was met with a nod.

"Princess, it may give you the opportunity to speak to Prince Dastan about the...the knowledge and the incidents that had happened. You had been through more and... Your highness, you have given your whole life to your people. One week to you is not being selfish. I guarantee you that I would ensure your safety and the security. We will go by the Persian towns away from your caravan in case of any ambush. It would also do us good to meet foreign dignitaries and our allies especially at this time."

The argument Asoka put forward did not have any wining points but Tamina's urge to see Dastan guised well in these excuses.

"Also," Asoka continued, "perhaps you can return to Prince Dastan what is his."

He presented the scarf which she wanted him to return outside the secret guardian temple. However, both knew the deeper meaning that there are wrongs that needed to be corrected on how Prince Dastan was requested to leave from Alamut. She reached out and took it from Asoka's hands. "I did not have a chance to return it your highness. Forgive me."

It was decided that the caravan with her gifts and belongings with the princess taken separately journeying to Nasaf. Throughout the journey, Tamina did not fear for her safety but her kind was occupied with what she was going to tell Dastan. Should she run to him and apologise for her wrong? Does she wait for him to approach her? Would he even acknowledge her? She did not know what would happen but for the first time in her life, she would not wait to lay her eyes on someone as much as her yearning was now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The day finally came as she reached the palace. In meeting the royal caravan, she was dressed once more in her royal robes, head dress, veil and jewelry. She moved in to be presented to the king along a long line of royalty. The room was already filled with music, food and dignitaries who had already come in. when she was announced, Tamina walked in towards King Sharaman. She noted the difference in the reception she received from the room and especially from the King. Her beauty is a known around the kingdoms but it was a rare occasion if anyone saw princess Tamina with their own eyes. Another difference was in the face of King Sharaman's face. The official demeanor changed to one of kindness and love as he extended his hands to her. Tamina did her best not to look around for Dastan but her eyes could only find Princes Tus and Garsiv.

The king took her hands to his, "I have prayed that you would be able come daughter. I hope you are well and in good health. Word came that you were not seen for a month?"

"All is well with me, your highness. I was in meditation those weeks and rumors have their way of going around. I thank the Gods for your good health King Sharaman and your blessing in the joy of your son Prince Garsiv in his marriage," Tamina smiled as the words left her. She exchanged pleasantries with the two princes and struggled to find words to ask of Dastan. Tus noticing this spoke, "Our brother Prince Dastan is on his royal duties and is to arrive late into the night to be present for the ceremony."

Tamina's heart sank at the words but she fashioned her face emotionless and replied as any guests would. It seems that she had to wait more hours to see her prince.

"May I please send word to request for an audience once he arrives Prince Tus. I...I wish to meet him to." Tamina struggled with the words as Tus supported to complete her sentence. "Yes of course Princess. I will inform him that you had requested an audience. "

In the other corner of the palace, men were unloading their armour and goods from Dastan's caravan. He had reached the palace at that time when the page approached him. Dastan's travel left heavy trace of sweat and dust over him. He inquired if the banquet had started and who were in attendance. He knew in his heart although not voiced that his father will invite Tamina. It had been a little over three months since the incident and the last time he laid his eyes on her face.

"Is Princess of Alamut in attendance?" he asked as he removed his armour . It was confirmed as she has and the page went to add that her beauty over shone all princesses who were present.

He wanted to see her but at the words of her presence took him back to his anger at her, his pride overtaking his heart. He looked at his hands remembering how it felt to hold her. He longed for it still but he knew he was in too much of a rage to see her.

"Send word to Prince Tus from me to extend to the king my apologies for my absence and gratitude for his understanding. My travel has made me exceedingly tired and I am not proper for receiving guests."

Dastan stood in silence for a while. At this very minute, Tamina was only a few rooms away from him. This gave his heart a sudden chill the closeness to her. In his mind, he ran the scenario of meeting her over and over again. He would great her as any royalty would and be as he was. However, when it came around to it, he just could not face her. For him, she should have given her the benefit of the doubt that day, ask him the reasoning for such rumors or just take his side. He did not think it possible for someone who claimed to be as close turn so fast with few words from a spy. It was all just an act he convinced himself.

Tamina went through the function in a complete mask of grace hiding the disappointment of not seeing Dastan. Perhaps he would arrive late or when he hears of her presence, rush to meet her. Prince Tus in receiving Dastan's apology for his absence sent message to him to receive the Princess. She smiled as that was all she could do in public. This was possibly the longest dinner Tamina has ever attended and she longed for solace of her room. The king has insisted she be housed in the main palace unlike the other guests who were provided another palace adjoining. She was accompanied by one of Tus' wife who was desperately trying to raise Tamina's spirits but ended up only speaking without a pause.

Dastan too walked on the corridors of the palace with Bis who was narrating some topic which hardly touched Dastan's mind that was filled with Tamina. It is then he heard her voice answer to another persistent question by his sister-in-law. In a second, Dastan pulled Bis to a connecting corridor and lent against the wall. He stood quiet for them to pass and he dare not raise his eyes to see her.

Bis stared at Dustan, "seriously Prince Dastan, that was not right!"

He looked down with sadness and then looked at Bis, "I cannot meet her yet. In her pride she just...I do not wish to speak of it and of her!"

Bis put a hand on his shoulder, "Dastan, do not do this. If there is no feeling between you two, end it respectfully to each other. Hiding in spaces to avoid her will not solve the pain."

The words were ringing in Dastan's heart as he stood in the shadow of her balcony room. The moonlight strangely illuminated the room in blue. It was so quiet with only the wind as a melody. He looked at her sleeping form, her face turned away from him, sleeping as prim and proper as she always does. He thought of the days where they were together, how she would come to the edge of the bed and speaks to him as he lay on the floor on his makeshift bed. He remembers her face, her skin, her smile, and her tiny tiny feet. All of a sudden, it becomes too much and he turns his head away and leaves the balcony. In seconds, Tamina wakes up gasping and upright. She looks at the balcony, with the feeling of someone's presence that she cannot be let go of. She looked around the room so foreign to her. It was decorated with grand motifs and a ceiling painted in rich red, purple and bronze so far from the alabaster and gold of her city.

She did not sleep well after and as early morning dawned on the wedding day, Tamina paced around in her room unable to quill the pain and impossibility of her situation. It is then a message was brought in. Prince Dastan kindly requests an audience with the Princess in her parlor in the morning. It was possibly the longest hour Tamina waited. She sat, she paced, she checked the gift brought for Dastan, and she adjusted her dress. After what seems an eternity, she heard great pleasantries exchanged as of great friends meeting rather than royal and subject; Asoka and the Prince. There was a soft knock on the door and her heart paced.

"Enter!"

Only Dastan entered, not looking at her but turned and closed the door behind him. He turned, hands behind his back, eyes cast down reluctant to look at her.

"Hello Princess," he looked at her and his breath left him. It would be closer to three months since she saw him and heard his voice. It sounded so comforting like warm honey. Tamina eased her veil and rested on her shoulders. She looked at him with those eyes frames in black and gold. "Hello Prince Dastan," she stood up from the cushioned divan and reached out with her hands not knowing why. To save face, she used her hand to direct to a seat. "Please have a seat," she managed to form words taking her place on the divan.

Dastan at this time was deeply grazing into her eyes, his brows knotting in pain of seeing her. "No," he stuttered, "n..no Princess, thank you. However, I have many duties today for the wedding." he looked down again trying to cover the blatant lie he just spoke. "I cannot stay long."

Tamina once again stood up, "Yes, yes of course Prince Dastan."

Room fell quiet while their minds were raging as waves. Tamina longed to tell him what she knew, who they were in the past and Dastan, he simply wanted to hold her.

"I was informed that you are now looking to the King's interest to the north, Prince Dastan?"

"Yes, Princess," one more lie uttered.

"Alamut has recovered well and enjoying a great harvest. It seems we have been blessed by the Gods," Tamina said trying to get round to the conversation of their past.

"That is wonderful Princess. I wish you and your people joy and prosperity always. If...if I may take my... my leave."

"Yes...um...I wish to present to you this gift," she stretched her hand to a great wooden box next to her on the table, "please, it would be a great honor for us for you to accept this."

Dastan lifted the crafted lid off the box and moved the velvet to reveal a beautiful chest plate of Alamutian craftsmanship. Dastan placed his fingertips on the plate feeling its cold finish. It had a solid breastplate but the torso made in blades so well that it looks solid.

"Tamina... Princess this is beautiful, the craftsmanship. .." Dastan looked at her and saw her trace him with his eyes.

"I am glad that you like it. It is made for you alone, one of its kinds as the owner itself. The breast plate is hard but the torso is bladed so that you can run around and do all your fancy moves," she smiled.

"I am very fond of climbing."

"Yes, yes I know," Tamina squeezed her right hand with the other.

Dastan picked up the armour which was surprisingly light and turned it over and there he saw it, the sign of the intercepting buds right where his heart was.

"That symbol is to remind you that the people of Alamut will always have you in their hearts and prayers," her eyes started to water. She did not have the heart to say that it is her royal symbol. That it is in her heart and her lips that Dastan was present, "it would protect your heart from harm in battle."

"It seems that the people of Alamut spend their time only thinking of me," Dastan forced a smile.

"Oh yes, they think of you all the time, always and every day. During prayers, meals, walking around in the garden," Tamina started to list all the times she have him in his thoughts in guise of her people. Dastan understood this too.

"Do they think about me at night," he asked eyes averted to the box as he placed the armour back.

"Especially at night, Prince Dastan. Nights are unbearable," a tear fell and as swiftly she wiped it off. Dastan placed the lid on the box. As much as he wanted to hold her close and be back where they were or more, the pain and sins of past were too much. Hers that scarred him and his secrets may break her. Dastan arrived back again to the pride and anger he possessed.

"No armour could protect one's heart from harm Princess."

This was the first time Dastan properly looked into Tamina's eyes, too intense that the princess turned away and began to speak.

"I hope to see you in it tomorrow at the royal presentation to the people," Tamina said referring to the traditional march the royals would engage in, riding in parade along the streets.

"I am sorry princess but I leave for my duties early tomorrow morning. I will not be here. We will have to seek another time for me to adorn this armour."

Tamina simply looked at him not having words to reply. "Princess I need to be away now for...for the wedding preparations. Thank you for your gift. It is greatly generous. I will see you at the ceremony Princess. We hope you will enjoy your stay in Nasaf. I know you feel that the desert and Persians see, shriveled and angry," he bowed quoting her from the past not knowing that she also knows of the knowledge. The words hit Tamina hard.

As Dastan gripped the door handle, Tamina found her voice, "wait. Prince Dastan you left this scarf at Alamut. I wanted to return it."

He did not turn at first but only looked back not even looking at the scarf. "You can just throw or give it away your Highness. I did not leave anything of value to me in Alamut."

Tamina knew the words were less about the scarf and more about them and it led her to whisper, "Forgive me."

He turned back to the door, "no need to apologise princess, you did not keep me for long."

It was not for that her forgiveness was sort but both pretended otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The hall of the wedding was filled with the fragrance of incense for the gods and the hymns and prayers echoed through its domes. The princess was given every comfort and position by the King. Tamina sat at the very front, head low with her veil covering her eyes, raising her gaze only to look at Prince Dastan who had not taken his eyes from her. She remembered the day of their marriage negotiations, as he stared at her then and his comments of her beauty. Those eyes they were not. They were not gentle and longing for it was of disdain now. The ceremony of bonding the bride and groom started and their minds flooded with memories of their own wedding. The priest started to chant words of love, promise, trust and fidelity and Tamina for the first time straitened her head to lock eyes with Dastan. Suddenly, the whole room bust out in applause bringing them back to reality.

Throughout the event, Dastan ensured that he avoided the Princess as best as he could. He laughed, ate, drank in her plain sight but away from her just so that he could be spiteful. Tamina convinced herself that she deserved the cold treatment she subjected him to half of their marriage but it was the flirting that sent a knife through her. Dastan was leaning against another princess from the back and was whispering to her making her laugh. At that, moment, he looked up to meet her eyes. Tamina's vision blurred with watering eyes and she turned to the delegate who was speaking to her and excused herself, almost running out of the room. Dastan saw the whole thing and so did Tus.

"Brother may I have a word," Tus lead Dastan off to the balcony.

"That was low Dastan. Even for me, that was low!"

"What was? Speaking to another woman when she does not want me?" he said taking a gulp of wine soon after.

"No flirting with them in plain sight," Tus was angered.

"Oh I am to be a celibate puppet to her?"

"No Dastan you are to be her husband to her!"

"We are no longer as she wished!" Dastan spat.

"You never gave the proclamation! You are still married and you will treat her with respect Dastan," Tus exclaimed as he walked off.

"You should know with your many wives. It must be very respectful to have them all to fuck," Dastan mocked making Tus walk back in anger and cupping his neck from the back.

"I will put that comment down to wine and stupidity! Listen to me. If you love her, your plan to hurt her is a double edged sword. If you do not love her, have the decency to give her the proclamation and walk away," Tus advised before returning to the dinner.

Dastan took the last gulp and threw the cup over the balcony. He hated knowing in his heart the truth, no matter what he does he knew his wrong and he knew his feelings for her as he knew his own mind.

Tamina did not have to look up to know it was Dastan who had come in from the balcony. She has her back turned to him and he still was not in the reflection on the mirror she was looking at. "You should not be here Dastan," she said quietly as she turned round to meet his eyes. She held her night coat at the waist and stood up to face him. He stood there stiff, his breathing was heavier and as his chest rose, it flashed his toned torso. The longing each had for the other burned their skins.

"It is you who should not be here! Tell me Tamina why are you here?" Dastan's words fell hard on Tamina's heart.

"Your father invited me and I wished to present as a sign of goodwill between our kingdoms."

"Always the diplomat, are you not? Since there is very little 'goodwill' between since you accused..."

At the words Tamina raised her voice, "I did not accuse you on purpose Dastan my heart was in the correct place. I need to protect the Dagger of Time and my people. "

"It's always that Dagger of Time. Do you see anything beyond it?"

"I have always told you, it is my calling and I will not sacrifice it. I did it for the good of all," she reasoned.

"And it does not matter who you trample on to get there? Tell me Tamina why are you here looking for me? With your gift and your little speech about your songs and prayers for my safety. You said that with the same lips you used to defame my family and me," he walked to her.

"I meant what I said today, you are in our thoughts..."

"STOP!" Dastan shouted as he moved inches away from Tamina's face, "You took my heart as a play thing and you dare to come back to kick it around some more. Though out Garsiv's ceremony you look at me with those eyes, bewitching me and torturing me," he spat.

"I never forced you to look at me, I never forced you to marry me and I never forced you to say those hurtful wards today when I wanted to make amends. How do you think I feel when you disappear without a word and promising me a proclamation that never came?" Tamina retorted inches from his face. His body was aching to feel her embrace, her lips driving him mad.

"You came here with only one wish to keep me in your skirt..." before Dastan could finish, Tamina raised her right hand to slap him. Dastan caught her hand and placed it behind her with his. As Tamina struggled, he pulled her even more into his body. The night coat had opened and her chest was heaving with anger and the craving she had for Dastan's touch who could not take his eyes off her lips as they stood. Tamina tried to push herself out of the struggle with her free hand on his chest but this only ignited Dastan's passion to hold her even closer.

The next thing Tamina felt was his lips on hers, searching and pushing deep into her. She closed her eyes, she opened her lips letting him deepen their kiss which was a far cry their first. His mind was fogged with the passion and longing he had for her. Feeling her surrender to him, Dastan let go of her hand knowing that restraint was not required and used his hands to encircle her waist. She felt so small in his hands. In one swift motion, Dastan lifted her and placed her at the edge of the bed never parting their lips.

On the night his brother wed his bride, Dastan, wanted to finally claim his. He separated from her lips, propped himself up with his knee and with one hand around her waist, he carried her up so that she rested her head on the pillow. His kisses were not sweet or gentle but ravaged her lips and parting, moved to Tamina's neck. For her part, she did not resist. She could not.

Dastan supported himself with his left hand and rested his forehead on hers. He slid his other hand down her left side tracing her being and started to hike her night gown up. Tamina's skin burned at his touch on her thighs forcing her eyes closed and arching her back in pleasure of his touch shamefully overtook her senses. He propped her knee up and placed himself between her thighs. Both could feel the raging passion but except for their breathing, there was no sound. In one motion, Dastan pushed his hips against Tamina's and once again captured her lips. Tamina arched her back in pleasure and freeing her lips from his, she gasped his name.

At that moment, it is as if his heart separated from his body and his carnal lust for her. In his mind, this was not an act of love, she did not love him. She will do this and she will let him have her to forge a marriage to protect her people. He will always protect her, always, but if he takes her maidenhood, she can be with no other. Someone she may love. He knew what he had to do for love he has for her.

He broke away from her and sat at the edge of the bed, head on his hands, trying to release himself from this madness. Tamina, in her shock at losing Dastan as suddenly as his affections could not make what had happened. She struggled to catch her breath.

"Dastan," she whispered reaching to touch him.

With his back still towards her, he picked a scroll he had been carrying earlier from the floor. He was too ashamed of his actions to look at her. He was in disbelief of how much control he gained over her through the loss of his.

"I came only to give you this. As promised Princess, the proclamation confirming our annulment. I...I will never bother you again," and with those words, he kept the scroll on her table and without as much as a glance, left the same way he came. Tamina in great pain, squeezed her coat shut with her hands and sobs shook her whole body. To her, he had no more regard for her and she never was able to ask for forgiveness or confess her love.

That night, Tamina and Dastan were both broken in confirming their fate to be without each other in false belief of the others disdain when there was only love, in truth, between them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tamina walked in the courtyard in the Persian palace, only the moonlight lighting her way with few guards in a distance keeping watch over her.

"Penny for your thoughts Princess," a voice in the shadows called.

"Prince Garsiv, a surprise indeed. What would your bride say in you secretly meeting princesses on the sly," she smiled but Garsiv saw a pain in her eyes.

"We saw you from the balcony. She bid me to see to you. She likes you very much," he said.

"Me? She just met me."

"Our father has built you up to be so and you have been kind to her since your meeting her. Anyway, Tus' lot is a bit more challenging and vain. Hopefully you will be there for her more days than hoped."

Garsiv motioned Tamina to sit at the bench and he followed. He looked out unto the garden as he spoke.

"I am going to assume that it is Dastan which brought you out with your thoughts this night?"

"That obvious is it not," she said with a sad tone.

Garsiv pondered on her words. He knew what Dastan felt for her but he also knew that Dastan would not like him to share what he said in confidence with Tamina. Perhaps he could use another way.

"When we were small," he began to speak. "Few months after he came to be a part of our family, father gave Dastan this beautiful riding saddle. At that time, I still had not accepted him as my brother. I used to torture the bugger. Break things and blame him, lock him up in cupboards even beat him up," he laughed as memories flooded in. "So, anyway, he loved that saddle crazy and so did I. He saw that I did and the next day he gave it to me. This boy, who was just nine, looks at me and told me that seeing the joy of me having the saddle gives him more joy than the saddle ever could. That was the day Dastan and I became brothers," he smiled and looked at Tamina.

"That is the type of person he is princess, he will sacrifice his own just to see the happiness of the one he loves and cares for. He would always put your feelings first," Garsiv said.

"Like letting me move on my own pace even in our marriage bed," Tamina said although she did not know why he was having such a personal conversation with Garsiv. Suddenly he burst out laughing.

"You should have seen father's face when...when Dastan was explaining why the marriage wasn't consummated. Father was furious at the break of tradition and he saw it as an insult to you. And the idiot was trying to explain and father was slapping him," he laughed, "the best part was when father asked if he prefers men to women."

This time Tamina also joined in the laughter. Once it died down, Tamina returned to her sadness, "we almost em... came together last night. But Dastan was angry, disgusted... I do not know what to think. I wish I could take back the things I said... about him, about your family...all is done now- the annulment was given to me last night and he has left the palace before I woke, " she trailed off.

Garsiv had to stop himself from revealing the truth that Dastan did not go on any trip but went to trail the warlord who he feared would ambush the princess. Dastan wanted Kosh to be occupied with an advancing Persian and leave the princess the two days journey to get to Alamut safe.

"Princess Ta..."

"I think we know each other long enough for you to call me Tamina," she said.

"Tamina," Garsiv said as he took her hands in his, "I cannot make your decisions for you both but I can advise by what I see. Have you ever seen someone, royalty at that, so drawn to someone not out of lust or of the flesh? I saw you two at my own wedding staring into each other's eyes. That was not out of disdain or anger. It was longing. Tamina do you love," Garsiv stopped and smiled, "let me put it this way, are you aware that you are in love with him?"

Tamina blushed as she looked down at their hands. When she looked back up her eyes were filled with tears. "I do... I am...utterly, completely love him," she said and realising this was the first time she admitted to it, a smile appeared on her face.

"Then do not give up. Give Dastan a chance...wait for him," Garsiv almost begged. They sat in silence for a while.

"Come, let me escort you to your chambers Tamina, get some rest. I hear you will be leaving tomorrow?' Garsiv said as he took her to his hand.

"Yes, I must be on my way to my people now. Enough of the silly chase. Thank you Garsiv for your kind words. Never took you for someone who is capable of talking sense about love," Tamina touched his arm as they walked.

"I know right! Who knew I would be the wise elder brother... to a sister anyway. I was terrible to Dastan. I am the only choice you had in the first place! Tus will just try to marry you," he joked.

The next day, Tamina left for Alamut with a heavy heart but she knew that when she reach the gates of Alamut, she has to let go of her thoughts of Dastan and take care of her kingdom, no matter what Garsiv said. Dastan has made his feeling so clear to her. She looked at the scroll that held the proclamation. She has not read or opened it. She did not want to.

Dastan at that time had moved closer to the Hassansins lair but has he was riding up his mind was heavy in the thoughts of Tamina. "Dastan, we cannot go to battle with a heavy heart. Your mind is too occupied," Bis said as he rode up next to him. "I will be fine. .. I am fine," Dastan said as he turned to look at Bis, "All matters have been settled. We are now separated. I gave her the proclamation and there had...there had been no word of her rejection...or any word for that matter. It is done!"

"Some settlement you have. We are on our way to protect her city and you think you have no connection to her?" Bis asked.

"Alamut would have been safe if I did not help invade her. I am repaying a debt to her highness. That is all. What is the final word received? "

"There is confirmation that Koshkhan met the Hassansins. But we do not have any information on their conversation. Dastan, Prince Garsiv warned us not to go close. Our mission is to observe and send word back to Persia for them to deploy the army to where they are needed. This is too dangerous for us to do alone. There are only a hundred men with us. Dastan, please, what is this really about?"

"This is about protecting Alamut," Dastan answered getting annoyed but just as soon, he realised that Bis meant well.

"Bis I need to make sure that once and for all, Koch gets the idea that Alamut is forever under the protection of Persia and she is never to be harmed...and Persia too,"

"Are you talking about the city or her princess now?" Bis asked smiling which also instigated a smile from Dastan.

"Shut up and ride!"

Dastan's cavalry had a day's riding before they would reach the mountains where the warlord is positioned as informed by Garsiv's men who trailed them while Dastan was at the wedding.

In the dark of the night Dastan and Bis crawled to the edge and observed the camp from afar. "They seem to be too complaisant. The camp is set up facing the south, away from Alamut, their making merry and the intercepted message informed to head south. Too many clues to tell us that they are not heading towards Alamut. We have had no sighting of Koshkhan himself. It's too set up," Dastan observed. "Send an eagle out for Garsiv's men to be positioned along Alamut in Persian border. Send word to Asoka in Alamut to be vigilant. Ask him to get the Princess out of the city bound and gagged if he has to. I am done dancing with him. I will learn nothing of the Hassansins though them. We attack in two days when the army reaches us."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tamina was getting used to her life after Dastan. He did not think of him when she woke up, she did not think of him when she prayed, the fig tree no longer held memories. She did not think of him when she ordered her meals, she did not think of him when they braided her hair and most of all she did not think of him when she laid her head to sleep. No, she told herself, she did not think of him at all. She sat looking out of her chamber window noticing the constant movement of guards. Asoka had been aflutter with tightening security of the city and constant pleas for her to leave the city. She put it down to the fear that Koshkhan or the Hassansins may attack. Tamina did not back away from a fight and never from her calling. Protect the Dagger of Time and she will do that till her last breath. The Dagger of Time was safe in a place only she knew. Her people thought the ways to hide in battle. Her soldiers reinforced with courage and if anything were to happen to her, the council to rule her people with the same love as she did. However brave she was, she could not shake the feeling that something evil was to take place.

Garsiv's cavalry was hours away as night crept in on them and Dastan's fatigue made him weary of anxious. Suddenly a metal blade cut through his tent and hit the middle pole and his mind in a second gathered what was happening.

"Hassansins!"

Dastan screamed for his men and ran with his swords. He could see Koshkhan's men blare down in horses. Suddenly it seemed that there were a thousand of them and against his men and him.

Tamina woke from her sleep. She was uneasy and called on Asoka to reinforce the men around and keep men to open the eastern gates for people to escape. "I am going to the high temple to pray," she said as she hurried. His soul weighted heavily on her as if they were one.

Dastan was on the front line directing men, holding his enemy off and they were on a back footing. It was Zolm attacking him while his men had no chance with Koshkhan's. He heard Garsiv's men and saw his banner.

He smiled and that is when he felt it. Arrow struck his chest where his heart was. Everything moved slowly. He heard Garsiv shout his name and only other thing he could hear was himself exhaling.

Miles away, Tamina suddenly felt that as if her breadth was sucked from her. She gasped and held to her heart. The wind blew into the temple toppling the incense and the lamps. She fell on the floor gasping for air and said his name. Explosion ran out at the gate as Koshkhan's men attacked Alamut. She recovered and heard Asoka scream for the temple to be cleared they were under attack. In her hurry, she broke away from her guards and ran towards to her room where the Dagger of Time was held. The corridor was silent and the slaps of her feet hitting the marble floor echoed in the vacuum. As she turned the corner, her nightmare came true. There he was a Hassansin aiming an arrow at her. In her hurry to stop, she slipped and struggled against the marble floor. He felt his aim and knew that her life was to end. It is then she felt the strong arm drag her out of the aim and carry her to shelter. It was Seso. It was him, it had to be. Dastan had sent reinforcements and Seso to protect her. Seso dragged her disappeared into the secret wall passage. She struggled wanted to protect the Dagger of Time and fight herself but Seso held her back and assured her of Persia s helping the Alamutians. "Your death Princess," he said, "is what they want. They wish you to be killed after they take your relic."

Garsiv screamed for the men to take Dastan to safety and pushed the Hassansins and Koshkhan back.

Dastan remember coming in and out of consciousness. He saw Garsiv take off his armour and shout for healers. He grabbed out to Garsiv, "ta...Tamina...protect...Tamina."

"She will be safe. Our men are already there. Do not dare die brother. I will kill you if you die," Garsiv fought back tears and trying to. "Get the healer in here! NOW!"

Dastan's world became quiet, his vision blurred and he can feel and hear his heartbeat slow. In his mind, he saw her face as if she was with him, he could smell her. His breathing was too painful, like a dagger through his heart. It was time for him to let go of the pain and sadness. He closed his eyes and heard his heartbeat for the last time.

Hours passed and Tamina finally felt the city once again being silent and the cries of battle die down.

"Who sent you here Seso?" she asked trying to make sense of it all.

" I never left your highness. Prince Dastan feared for your safety and I had been hiding in the city and at its corridors. We received word that the Hassansins and Koshkhan are to attack.

A light shone on the corridor and Seso pushed hear behind him but both eased as Asoka walked to them.

"The city is safe princess. Persia, princes Dastan's and Garsiv's men protected us, helped the city."

"How...how does Prince Dastan...how do you know?" Tamina asked.

"Your highness, I need to confess and beg for your forgiveness. I have been keeping contact with Prince Dastan. He...he was genuine in his care for us and for you," Asoka knelt at her feet.

"I need to go to the Dagger of Time," Tamina said.

The Dagger was in its place buried right under Tamina's bed beneath layers of stone. "I do not feel right Asoka," Tamina whispered, "something is not right. The pain in my chest...my heart...that was unexplained."

The council sat down that night itself to assess the damage and share information sharing the knowledge with the Persians, spies and prisoners of war.

The warlord Koshkhan had led the attack to Alamut but they barely dented the city walls before the Persian army attacked with their best general forward. Prince Garsiv was with Prince Dastan the Persian General explained.

"Prince Dastan?" she asked shocked.

"Yes your highness. Koshkhan's men were divided and Hassansins were with his other men a day's ride from Alamut. He created a diversion. Prince Dastan was trailing them as it was believed that the plan to attack Alamut sprang from her borders. Koshkhan took the trap to attack not knowing the Persian protection of the city," the general concluded.

"Seems that prince Dastan saved us again. Any word from the Princes?" Tamina asked fear gripping her and knowing in her heart what she felt earlier was not the mere wind.

"None your highness...yet...I am sure they too will have glorious victory in battle. They will send word through an eagle soon," he assured.

The council was together throughout the night piecing together information they have found from the temple official who was identified by Tamina as a traitor and from information gathered by both camps.

"It was a well thought out plan your highness. They did not expect a marriage between Alamut and Persia. When that materialised, the power of the Persian Army and an heir to the Alamutian throne was eminent. The Hassansins lured the warlord with promise on the Kingdom but they were after the Dagger of Time," Asoka explained to the council.

"So they sowed lies about Prince Dastan to break Persia's bond with us," Tamina contributed.

"More than that, your highness, they awaited even until the marriage was annulled so that there is no heir to the throne. They also needed you alive to find the Dagger," Asoka.

"They did not count on Prince Dastan yet protecting the city. The man I accused of evil deeds, deceit and pride when all he gave was love and duty. He bore the insults, he bore it all to protect my people," Tamina stood up and looked at the city from the window.

"My Princess," the head councilmen spoke, "we all have equal blame in that. Alamut indeed owe the Prince our lives and pray for blessings to be showered upon him. He was once your husband and our King Consort."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was almost dawn the next day and Tamina yet awaited note of Dastan's safety. Perhaps in his own words on the victory he enjoys. She would organise a reception, a parade in the streets of Alamut to celebrate and honour the Prince. She was in her thoughts when Asoka requested for an audience. She stepped into her parlor speaking to Asoka as the doors were opened.

"Asoka I was about to call on you. we need to show our gratitude to Prince Dastan and of course Prince Ga...," she stopped noting his worried eyes, "what is it?"

He stayed quiet. "All of you leave!" she commanded.

"Asoka, what is it?" she saw the piece of paper in his hand.

"Your highness, we have received word from Prince Garsiv. They have been successful in battle..."

"That is wonderful so why are you grave in your manners?" Tamina questioned, "Why is it that prince Garsiv writes and not prince Dastan?"

"Your highness, Prince...prince Dastan has been wounded in battle."

She gasped the initial shock too much for her heart to take. "Wha...how?"

"Arrow of an enemy, to his heart. He has...he has a long way to recovery," he forced himself to say retracting what he wished to say earlier.

Tamina can remember feeling this way once before when her father passed. That feeling of blood running cold, mind racing and utter denial of the words just heard. She felt tears but she did not know she was crying. Intuitively, she turned and went to her chambers and moved the heavy carpet as Asoka followed.

"Princess? Your highness?"

"I need to get the Dagger of Time," she said more to herself than to Asoka, her nails scrapping in trying to lift the marble.

"I will turn back time! He will be well, we can warn him to safety and all this bloodshed will be no more," she said.

"Princess, it only holds a min..."

" I will pierce the sandglass! I can! The sands will flow and we can undo all," she said her words innocent and void of the seriousness of her thoughts.

Asoka was filled with sadness and all he could master to do was to kneel beside her and placed his hands on her to stop her attempt to recover the Dagger of Time.

"Princess, it is forbidden and you know, you know in your heart it is not right! You are the protector of all life and you cannot sacrifice all for one life, no matter who it is," Asoka reasoned.

"It was done before! It will work again... I have given my whole life to the calling. I have served the Gods in every way of my life. I must do this!"

"No princess...it will not. Prince Dastan however dear, is not worth the sacrifice."

She shook her head whispering to herself that it was her who sent him to his death. "Princess, the words in his mouth as he...as he rested...was your name. Take heart and comfort. He had you in his heart always."

"Please, I must go to him," she begged as if she knows that her request would be denied.

"You must stay here princess with your people. They need you now and more than ever. I will stand beside you till the day Prince Dastan will ride to you in all his glory to a hero's welcome. We will send Asim and he will ride with the best healer. He will send word through the eagles of Prince Dastan's recovery while you pray for him," Asoka roused hiding the knowledge he already has and the inevitable to comfort his queen and friend.

He left her on the floor crying and as he stepped out where Asim and the councilman stood waiting.

"The healer sates that the symptoms written is that of venom. It should have killed him instantly save for the breastplate. Insufficient venom had been dispensed through the tip of the arrow. How much does the Princess know?" the councilman asked.

"She knows little my lord. I...I said that the prince was simply struck by an enemy arrow. I did not disclose it was poisoned or that it was Zolm who released it. I told her that he will be well" Asoka looked at his hands, still wet from her tears.

"Is it wise brother, to hold knowledge of Prince Dastan's situation to her?"

"She needs to be a queen to us now, not a wife. As hard as this decision is, she would have wanted this same action if sadness had not clouded her mind. She needs to remember Prince Dastan as he lived and not in his death," the final words choked Asoka who loved Prince Dastan as his king no matter the reality of it.

"Asim, she wants you to tell Prince Dastan, even if you know he cannot hear, that Princess Tamina knows of the times swept by sand and will have words about ostrich racing." while it was so confusing to all of them, they knew it was a sharing between two loves.

Tamina finally knew how it felt to live a nightmare. She hardly ate or slept but only prayed for word to arrive from Asim. The words just informed that the prince yet lay sleeping. It was rare that she has dozed off that night, perhaps from her body giving up to fatigue than her own choice. She suddenly woke and sat on her bed and placed her hand on Dastan's pillow. Suddenly she wanted to see it, the proclamation that ended it all, that made her bare of even her right to be next to him as he recovered.

It had been in her study, yet rolled and hidden amongst the other diplomatic mails. It was in a jeweled holder and she sat by her lamp and opened it. As she did so, a paper fell out and all the canvas held was prince Dastan's signature and royal seal. It was blank. She picked up the paper from the floor.

"Tamina, I do not wish to be separated from you as much I would be wanted to be separated from my own heart. Yet I know you will not be happy with me. So will do the last act as your loving husband. The parchment is blank save my seal and signature. Write the proclamation and dissolve our union in terms you wish for I cannot write the words. Yours, Dastan"

All she could say in between her tears and curses for not opening the scroll was that she was still his wife!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was over a week since the attack and three days since the last word had been sent from Asim. The view from the high temple to the road was etched in her mind so well from looking out, hoping for messengers, Persians and even Dastan to come riding to her. It was just another day and at first it was as if her mind was starting to play tricks in her as Persian banners was seen over the horizon. She called for Asoka and ran past her handmaidens.

The aged councilman was panting in keeping up and finally said, "Your highness, princesses glide. They glide they do not run for any reason what so ever!"

Tamina's feet slowed down for a second but once again picked up the pace and ran to the throne room. She paced while the message they carried was brought to her by Asoka. He walked in, shock written in his face and she feared the worse.

"Your highness...it is...it is great news, Princes Garsiv and Dastan ride to Alamut to call on you. They will reach by noon!"

Tamina could not fathom how this could happen, from great despair to great joy. Dastan, her Dastan is well and within her reach. It all seems surreal and yet destined.

The roads were cleared and the royal guard was called. People were assembled with stories of Prince Dastan and his bravery. Banquets were hurried, halls decorated and flower petals sold by basket to shower on the Persian.

It seemed like it was days wait to see Dastan and finally she heard the trumpets blare. She stood flanked by her councilmen and Asoka. The people cheered as the princes rode in horses. The banners came into view with his guards paving the way for Dastan and Garsiv. At his first sight, they looked at each other and Tamina felt a smile creep to her face. He was dressed in his battle gear, adorned with the breastplate given by her.

It is customary that the Princess stand at the entrance. Any royal would dismount, announce his credentials and walk up in glory to meet her. But this was different.

Before the parade reach the steps, Dastan almost jumped off the horse and made a run up the stairs skipping steps along the way and forcing a laugh from Garsiv. Tamina instinctively stepped forward and as he reached the final step they lunched forward and locked in embrace. The whole area fell to silence in confusion of why their princess was in the arms of the Prince of Persia. It took a second and the whole city erupted in cheers.

"I thought I had lost you," Tamina whispered to his ear.

"You would not get rid of me so easily Princess," he laughed.

As they separated, Garsiv reached Tamina and bowed. Tamina extended her hand to him to hold, "I cannot thank you prince Garsiv for what you have done for us, for my people, for Dastan and me."

He laughed, "that is what families do. Your gratitude is not required. I bring you the heads of Koshkhan and Zolm," Garsiv exclaimed. Tamina presumed it was a figure of speech until two platters were placed at her feet.

"er...Gratitude Prince Garsiv but I will take your word for it."

Dastan was at this time holding his chest presumably in pain. "He woke up from his lazy slumber and wanted to see you first even before he fully recovered, leaving Tus and father at his bedside. We had to force him to a bath," Garsiv said.

"You need to rest."

"No...I need to speak to your people; may I have your blessings?" He asked and Tamina nodded in agreement.

"People of Alamut, my friends. Know that you always have an ally in Persia. Your walls will no longer be breached and your children will no longer be threatened with the horrors of war. It is our pride that put us in this place initially, just as it was pride that took me away from the most important thing in my life," he glanced at Tamina.

"I cannot undo time," he smiled at the personal joke," but I want to spend the rest of my life in penance and service to Alamut as your protector, your patron and your royal servant...that is...if your Princess will have me as her husband. "

If gasps could be counted, there would have been a million echoed within the walls of Alamut. With the whole city and Dustan looking at her, all Tamina could master to do was nod initiating a roar of cheers.

Tamina and Dastan were finally away from the rest as they locked in a deep kiss in the privacy of her chamber. He held her from her waist and moved his hand to the nape of her neck to deepen it, separating only for air. They smiled.

"You are here, with me," she said holding his face," I feared you dead."

"No I had not come back to give you more grief. Could not, my princess, for a minute think that I have left this world without annoying you one more time?"

She traced the split made by the arrow on his breastplate with her fingers. "The arrow never reached my heart. The plate stopped it but the wound by the arrowhead delivered enough poison. It was just a matter of time until it reached my heart. But you were right princess, my heart was protected," he took her hands and kissed them.

"We are taught to think of one thing to hold on to, to keep hope alive in our battles. For me it was you," he kissed her again and started to trail his lips along her neck.

"Dastan, behave," she smiled.

"Why we were married once were we not?"

"About that, we are still married. I never saw the proclamation, or lack of it. I could not bring my heart to read it until a few days ago. If I knew Dastan I would have been rushing to your side," she whispered as Dastan looked in awe.

"All the more reason for me to be able to do very improper things to you," Dastan said as the final, words drown in their kiss.

"No, that is not right! You just proposed in public and you are not going to bed me until we marry again!" Tamina laughed.

"Can we use the Dagger of Time and undo that? Or the bedding? Oh that would be fun!"

They both laughed. He held her cheek with his hand, "Asim told me that you went to return the danger and knowledge was given to you of the time erased by the sands. Tamina, did you love me because history told you to?"

She shook her head, "I was in love with you when I commanded you to step out of my life. I was in love with you always. The memories just made more sense on why you could ever love me or why you were stumbling over your words when you were proposed. I guess I was lucky for your to love mw twice in a life time."

"Do not say that. Tamina, I could be given ten lifetimes and in each I will fall in love with you. We are connected, through time. Our destiny is each other."

He loved the feel, of her lips on his and he treasured her feel in his arms and they will never part again.

"I love you more than you will ever know, Tamina!"

"I know Dastan and I love you with all my being. I have been so silly," she confessed.

"We both have my love. But now we are here and together and I never wanted to be part from you again."

Dastan stood before the King again and requested for the same thing-Again. Garsiv joked as how Tus marries several women and Dastan just marries the same woman several times.

However, it was different wedding this time. Dastan and Tamina could not spend the time up to the wedding apart. It was a week of stolen kisses, long gazing into each other's eyes and the usual disagreements, arguments and Tamina flying off the handle at things Dastan does.

The night before the wedding, Dastan sat with Garsiv in their chambers after Tamina chased him out of hers. They laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Dastan held his chest as the pain has not subsided. "This is the craziest thing," he added.

"What?" Garsiv said "That the marriage thought to be a fake marriage is the real one and now we are having a fake marriage so that previously fake marriage which is the real one can be, in fact real? No, it happens all the time!"

The streets decorated, guests came in with gifts of gold, her people clamored to see their King and Queen who were undoubtedly in love. She watched all from her balcony and smiled at Asoka who was there right next to her as always.

"Has it not been a surreal ride Asoka?"

"Yes, your Highness. It is indeed…I…forgive me your Highness. I have no words," he laughed.

They wore the same clothes as previously but Dastan had the good sense to stand an inch away. He looked at her and from the way they held each other, all saw that this is in fact love. She did not leave as it was over but continued to hold Dastan and her smile was seen faintly through the veil.

There was no nervousness in stepping into their chamber for Dastan anymore and no anxiety for Tamina. As he closed the door, he remembered his words from previous time and asked, "It is you under that veil is it not? Or have I been tricked to marrying someone else?"

"We Alamutians keep our promises Prince Dastan, unlike Persians who swore never to attack a holy city," she replied.

He reached her and held the veil "_May_ I?" stressing the word 'may' to jest his previous mistake.

As he lifted the veil, it is a woman, a wife that greeted him. She smiled and placed her hands on his waist. Tamina glowed in the candlelight.

"I have never seen someone so beautiful in my whole life," he placed his hands on her neck and lowered himself for a kiss. It was slow, passionate and deep.

When they parted, Tamina started to unbutton Dastan's coat and eased it off him. She drew the tunic over his head. Dastan let out a small groan as his wound stretched. Tamina leaned against him and traced the wound which was morphing itself to a scar and kissed his chest.

"Battle scars from war, Princess, the war to win your heart."

Tamina kissed his lips and whispered against them, "Maybe you should claim your conquest now."

Dastan slowly pulled off Tamina's bangles as he kissed her making them fall on the carpet below their feet. Their deep love would be consummated today as they share each other as husband and wife.

It was indeed deep love they felt for each other and it only grew. Tamina and Dastan's love was so pure and great that it was the stronghold that protected Alamut and the Dagger of Time. Their children born of love protected the sacred duty and thereafter for centuries, the reality weaved itself into myth, forever shielding the dagger from evil.

Today, while their love is inspiration for songs and poems, their calling became legend to the end of time.


End file.
